The Open Sea Calls
by Indigo Tantarian
Summary: Herein lie the random and varied adventures of the crew of the S.S. Linebeck. Is it really all about treasure?
1. Bad Day

**The Open Sea Calls**

_- Bad Day -_

CLANG

The swaying box scraped an underwater cliff and swung wildly.

"What are you doing, kid!? You're wrecking the salvage arm!"

Link jumped and looked around guiltily. Linebeck was glaring up out of the cabin door.

BOOM! Water exploded everywhere. The ship rocked with the salvage arm.

"ARGH!!!" Linebeck tore at his hair and slammed the door shut.

"It's your own fault!" Ciela fluttered angrily at the window, trying to beat it down with her wings. "If you hadn't been yelling, he would'nt've gotten distracted!"

Link clenched his teeth and quickly wound up the chain, lugging the big metal box out of the waves. He swung it over to the deck, taking painstaking care not to bump anything else on the way. The box came down with a thud, and Link sucked in his breath in anticipation. He lifted the lid to reveal...

"Oh," Ciela said, floating over. "A Conning Tower. Another one. Isn't that three now?"

"Four," Link reminded her glumly.

"And they don't even sell for much..."

Link sighed dejectedly, looking out over the sparkling water. Gulls called to each other. The boy's shoulders slumped a little more as he thought of his sister back on Outset Island. She loved seagulls, and the birds always flocked to her. How long had he been away now...?

A fish jumped in the distance, and Link looked up again.

"Linebeck?" the boy in green called, his voice cracking a little as he raised it. "I'm going fishing on the way back to Mercay, okay?"

"Fine," came the muffled answer. "Catch us something for dinner, I'm hungry. No Loovars, they're deformed, oily, and barely edible. I'm sick of them."

Link grinned and cast his line out. Within five seconds he had a bite, and was pulling and reeling in the line with expert skill. As it came closer, the fish jumped. The sun glinted off pink scales.

"It must be a toona," Link muttered to himself.

At five meters out, all hopes of toona steaks for dinner were crushed.

The boy grimaced as he hung the monstrous pink fish from the battered salvage arm.

The cabin door opened, and the captain strolled out.

"Well, kid? What's the catch of the – oh." He stopped, the smug smile slipping from his face. Hardened green eyes dropped from the weakly struggling Loovar to the young hero who quickly slid down it to land on the deck.

"I guess it's moldy potatoes for dinner, then," Linececk said, his deadpan stare never wavering. He spun on his heel and stalked away, sighing.

"Linebeck, you're so MEAN!" Ciela shouted, flitting in front of his face and making him pull up short. "Link's out there all day, chopping up monsters and hacking his way through temple after temple to save his friend and the Ocean King, and he STILL decides to make time for your petty little whims, and this is the thanks he gets!? You're the most horrible, selfish person in the world!!"

Link watched the older man's expressive eyebrows rise, knit together, then slam down over his eyes. He gulped.

"I can't expect a ball of fluff like you to understand, but SOME of us here need to eat," the captain said haughtily, turning away and crossing his arms. "Food is hardly a petty whim. Neither is safe passage across the sea. But if you think you know what's best, by all means, let's starve and let my ship fall apart. I'll just be watching and waiting for the kid to collapse. Or the ship to sink." He waved the angry fairy aside and stamped down the stairs in a huff.

"RRG!" Ciela zipped around the ship, a pinball of rage. "I can't STAND that Linebeck! He's so infuriating! How you put up with him, I'll never understand!"

Link shrugged, watching the Loovar's huge eye glaze over in death. "People are more likely to be nice to you if you're nice to them," he said quietly.

"But he was mean first! You've been nice to him this whole time, and he does nothing but take advantage of your good nature," Ciela fumed.

"Well... maybe there's more to it than being a jerk. He's okay sometimes," Link said.

"Hmph. Not likely," the fairy grumbled.

BOOM!

The deck rocked, and Link was thrown into the railing. A trio of pirate ships was closing in, and the young hero scrambled to pull up the cannon and return fire.

"You proud of yourself, kid?" Linebeck's dry voice sounded more tinny than usual, echoing up through the speaking tube. Link ground his teeth as he fired the cannon again and again.

At last, the three enemy ships were reduced to smoldering wreckage sinking into the water. Link breathed a sigh.

"I'm heading for Mercay," he said into the tube. "Can we... just call it a day?"

"Best idea you've had all day, kid. I think I can talk the barman into trading us all the supplies we need, in exchange for that nasty Loovar."

"Great!" Link grinned at the huge fish in relief.

"I've got the course set. Let's go!"

As the ship made a beeline for Mercay Island, Linebeck rubbed his face with both hands, steering with his elbows. He watched as the island appeared and drew nearer on the horizon. The kid and the fairy were talking about something or other up on deck. The captain's sharp green eyes caught his own name on the boy's lips, and he frowned.

"Hard turn to port!" he called as he swung the wheel. Link grabbed the rail and laughed at something as they pulled into Mercay's port. As soon as they docked, the boy hopped over the rail and trotted into the shipyard. Linebeck watched for a moment, then sauntered off to the milk bar before the mechanic could come out.

. . .

* * *

This was supposed to be the first of a series of funny one-shots. Clearly, that didn't work out. More is on its way! This begins shortly after getting the salvage arm, but before the Temple of Courage. I know there are inconsistencies with the types of fish and number of treasures available. But it's fine, you're not mad. This is not my best work, I just wanted to write some Phantom Hourglass stuff. You have been warned. Who knows, it might get better!


	2. Rabid Squid

**The Open Sea Calls**

_- Rabid Squid -_

"Wait," Linebeck cut Oshus off, shaking his head. "Are you telling me the Spirit of Courage is... Sparkles!?"

"That's right," the old man said evenly. "Ciela, your memories are not yet complete. Bellum must be defeated for your memory to fully return."

Linebeck frowned, eying the other three. "What are you not telling us, old man? You're hiding something."

Oshus and Link both glanced up at him, and Oshus laughed.

"I'll reveal it all, later. Now is not the right time. With all three spirits, you can now track down the ghost ship! They will guide you to it."

Linebeck frowned. "Okay, but you'll have to explain everything soon!"

"Do you need a ride back home, Grandpa?" Ciela asked, jingling softly. Linebeck grimaced at the thought.

"Oh no," the ancient man said, laughing sharply. "I have some business to attend to first. Don't worry, Linebeck. I won't clutter up your deck just now, you can be on your way."

The two older men shared a shrewd look. The captain nodded shortly and brushed past Oshus, up the gangplank. "Come on then, kid! Let's ship out!"

Link trotted up behind him, the three spirits fluttering around him on the breeze. The boy giggled as they ruffled his hair. Linebeck rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath as he went below to start up the engine.

"That kid enjoys life far too much for someone who spends all his time killing things... It can't be healthy."

As the ship slowly pulled away from the dock, Linebeck's eyes were drawn to the fog bank on the horizon. He grinned to himself and slapped the wheel.

"Hey kid, I'm having a brilliant idea!" he shouted up through the speaking tube. "Last time, we chased the ghost ship into that fog, right? It must use that to hide! So let's steer straight into the thickest, soupiest fog we can find!"

"But... last time we ran into all those barrels," Link's voice faltered back to him. And enemies we couldn't see. We nearly sank..."

"Bah, don't be so pessimistic!" the captain barked. "We've got the Ocean King's three spirits now, we'll be fine. Chart a course for the fog, and keep your eyes open this time!"

"Yeah! Let's go, Link!" That was the red sparkle. It was gung-ho to the point of bloodthirstiness.

"Okay," Link assented quietly.

"Damn kid's too passive for his own good," Linebeck muttered, turning the wheel to point the ship north. A large wave sloshed against the hull. The captain shivered.

"Strange," he mumbled, pulling his coat tighter around himself. "I feel something creepy."

"What, Linebeck?" Ciela called down. "What are you talking about?"

"Like... an eerie tingling in my spine!" He looked around, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Grabbing his telescope, he ran to the porthole and looked out. "You feel anything weird, kid?"

"Stop right there!" a voice echoed across the water. Linebeck leapt back from the window with a yelp, and fell over backwards. "I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU, LINEBECK!"

Link was shouting something, the fairies were shrieking. The unmistakable roar of a torpedo sliced through the air, ending with a crash that rocked the S.S. Linebeck.

"Oh no oh no oh no!" Linebeck twisted the sea chart so hard that it would have been shredded, had it not been printed on magical parchment. He raced around the hold, mostly to satisfy his flight instinct. "It's HER," he wailed. "Jolene!"

"You know that pirate!?" Ciela screeched. "What does she want from you?"

"She's crazy! She's crazier than a rabid squid!"

Link opened the door and ran halfway down the stairs, clutching the railing. "Why is she -"

"Way back, when Jolene and I were kids..."

"WAY back?" Ciela cut in. "Just how old are you?"

Linebeck shook his head wildly, clutching at his hair. "Ah, forget it! No time for that story! Not when Jolene is shooting at us!"

"But if you know her... can't we just explain that we don't want to fight?" asked the blue Spirit of Wisdom.

"Or we could stand and fight!" suggested Leaf, hopefully.

"You're not taking this seriously!" Linebeck raged, racing back to the wheel. "Always run from Jolene!"

"Then... what can we do?" Link asked.

"Just... set a course anywhere FAR away from HER! She'll shoot torpedoes at us, and she's FAST! Now get back up on deck so you can see, and jump us over them before they hit! We don't want to go down with her on our tail!"

Link rushed back up the stairs, nearly falling over his own feet. The engine roared into high gear, speeding off to the north. He kept a hand on the rope that made the ship leap from the sea, and his eyes on the larger ship coming up fast, a southwestern wind at its back speeding it along. The figure on its prow stood tall and straight. A narrow black shape shot out from the hull.

"Jump!" Link called a warning to Linebeck. He pulled the rope, and they launched up into the air. The boy jumped a bit as they came down, to lessen the impact on his ankles. But the ship's leap to safety had cost valuable time, and within seconds, a tanned woman leapt between decks, shoving Link with the butt of her sword. He tumbled down the stairs, into the steering cabin. Ciela buzzed around him, a mass of adrenaline.

"Fiend!" the woman bellowed, descending the stairs in a single bound, her thick black ponytail swinging. "It's been on hundred years since out paths last crossed..."

Link stood, staring uncertainly.

"What's she talking about?" Ciela whispered to the boy. "How old is SHE?"

Jolene stopped, and dropped her fighter's stance. "What? You aren't Linebeck!"

The spirits of Wisdom and Power, watching from a pot hanging in the rafters, exchanged a Look.

"You!" Jolene barked imperiously. "Little boy in green! Tell me the whereabouts of Linebeck, this instant!"

Link gulped, staring into her beetle-black eyes.

"I don't even -" Ciela began, only to be swept hastily out of the air by the little hero.

"Ah, keeping it a secret, are we?" the woman's voice had gone low, but the rage bubbling up beneath it was clear. "Playing Jolene for a fool is an unwise choice. You truly don't want to tell?"

Link's gaze didn't falter.

"I see... Well then..." the pitch-black eyes narrowed as her lips curled back in an animalistic snarl. "You will be punished!"

Jolene let out a blood-chilling battle cry, drawing her sword back, and struck almost faster than Link could react. He ducked to the left, but not fast enough. She knocked him into a barrel, breaking it into kindling. The boy rolled to his feet, dazed, as the pirate jumped back and began to circle. Every muscle was a coiled spring of rage. Link ran zig-zags around her, ignoring his pounding head and barely avoiding the curved blade as it struck like a snake.

Again, the sword arced around and Jolene shrieked her fury. This time Link rolled to the right and struck at Jolene's exposed side. She stumbled, caught off-balance. The pot swung in the rafters as Leaf zipped around enthusiastically. Neri tried to stay out of his way.

"You...!" the woman growled, slicing the air in a swift pattern. "Hiiiiiiya!"

Jolene leapt at the boy again, but Link brought up his sword to block. The blades rubbed back and forth furiously. Sparks showered the floor, casting odd lights onto the two warriors' faces.

The curved pirate sword flew from Jolene's grip and went spinning across the cabin. It landed with a thud in the floor. Jolene's chest heaved with exertion.

"Hmph! Bested by a little boy in green..." the she-pirate snarled in disgust. She straightened up. "Linebeck! Hear my words! Your pet is most skilled! Before I leave, I have but one thing to say. You... You!" Her voice cracked in fury. "Don't think you've won just because of this battle! Hear me?"

In a whirl of hair and sweat and white-hot rage, she flew up the stairs to the deck, and sprang back to her ship. Link ran after her.

"Wait – your sword!" Link called. A growl answered him as the pirate ship spun, rocking the S. S. Linebeck and nearly hitting it as Jolene plowed off to the east.

Link breathed a sigh of relief and padded back down the stairs.

"Why would you try to call her back, after that!?" Ciela exclaimed. "I mean, it's brave, but... do you think it's really very smart?"

"It's hers," Link murmured, eying the blade stuck in the floor. "I wonder if I can mail it to her...?"

"Where's Linebeck, anyway?" Ciela asked, floating over to a large crate in the corner. Link followed her, looking around.

They both jumped back as the lid popped open. Linebeck stood up, rubbing his lower back.

"Whoo!" the captain sighed. Link and Ciela stared at him, and he frowned. "What? Crouching in a crate now and then is... good for your back."

Link raised his eyebrows at Ciela, who had started to laugh. Leaf fell out of the pot laughing, and Neri gently floated down to join them, stifling her own chuckles. The tips of Linebeck's ears turned red. Link smiled up at him, a hint of humors in his wide, dark eyes.

"Shut up!" Linebeck huffed. He glowered down at the boy, ignoring the three fairies rolling with laughter on the floor. "Anyway, you're pretty good, kid. Here's a tip for getting rid of that crazy woman."

He dug in his pocked, and flipped a blue 5-rupee piece at Link. The hero caught it, still smiling.

"Haha... wow... you're so much more of a cucco than I could've imagined!" Ciela gasped, having trouble getting enough air to speak. "H-how old are you, anyway?"

Linebeck turned up his nose in disgust, but Link was still watching him too as he clambered out of the crate.

"Jolene... said she hadn't seen you for a hundred years?"

"Hmph. Since you ask so POLITELY, I'll explain." Linebeck eyed the spirits and considered stepping on them, but decided that might not go over well with his sword-wielding passenger. "You saw her clothes. What real pirate dressed like that? She's just got a costume fetish, that's all."

"What's a fetish?" asked Link, confused.

The red in Linebeck's ears spread to his face. All three spirits roared with laughter. "It just means she likes putting on costumes. And acting. All of that was just an act."

"Her fighting was real, though..." Link mumbled, looking down at the blood seeping through his ripped tunic.

Linebeck frowned distastefully. "You'd better get that shirt off and let me have a look at that, doggie. With all the filth you crawl through every day, it'll get infected. A one-armed treasure dog is only half as effective. Up on the crate, come on."

The captain went to get the ship's medical kit as Link hopped lightly up on the wooden box. Neri and Leaf had stopped laughing, but Ciela still let out a giggle from time to time. She fluttered up to circle Link's head, and the boy smiled up at her as he pulled off his tunic and shirt.

"YOU know how to treat a wound?" Ciela asked doubtfully.

"Can it, fluffball," Linebeck said icily. He dabbed at the bloody slice with a damp cloth, then poured a green liquid over it. Link hissed as it bubbled.

"That means it's getting cleaned out," Linebeck explained, his eyes focused on the injury. He took a jar of salve and began smoothing it around the cut. "It's a clean cut, so it should heal well. Looks like this isn't the first time you didn't dodge fast enough, though." He poked Link in the stomach, where a large scar twisted and pulled at the boy's skin. In fact, there were many scars criss-crossing the small body.

"She was really fast," Link said softly, crossing his arms protectively over his stomach. The captain pulled his right arm out straight before he could protest.

"I know," the older man agreed. He wrapped a long bandage around the right shoulder carefully. "...Now that's a bad spot, but at least it's not your sword arm. Rest it for a while, and it'll heal."

"But... the ghost ship!"

"...Will still be there tomorrow," Linebeck said firmly. "Nothing more that requires any strain for the rest of the day, that's an order. Besides, I need to fix your shirt."

"Okay," Link sighed in defeat.

Ciela just jingled thoughtfully. "Linebeck, you're putting a lot more trouble into this than usual."

"Nobody bloodies up MY treasure dog and gets away with it," the captain muttered firmly as he tied the bandage off tightly.

"...Huh?" Link's head shot up, and Ciela's wings paused in their flapping.

"You'll have to beat her off faster if she finds us again," Linebeck continued, his voice a bit vague. "Before she can hit you."

"Linebeck, I almost thought you were saying YOU'D do something about it," Ciela said, zipping around his head. "I should've known better!"

The captain bit back a retort that was sure to be turned back on him somehow. Instead, he grabbed up Link's torn shirt and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a pacifist. I could've been a warrior or a pirate, but it's just not my thing. That's what the kid's here for, anyway. It's what makes us such a good team." He grinned wolfishly at the boy, who grinned back happily.

"What do YOU contribute to that team, Linebeck?" the fairy asked skeptically.

"Aside from my ship, you mean? Anyone can be a hero on just one island. We've got other places to get to."

"Anyone can sail a ship, too," Ciela countered. "Monsters do. Or your friend Jolene."

Linebeck suppressed a shudder, sprinkling a clear liquid over the bloodstain in the pale green shirt and swirling it around in the wash barrel. "I know the sea, and I've got more sense than a fluffball like you. Experience and knowledge count for a lot, you know."

"I know," the Spirit of Courage agreed. "And when you start showing some, I'll be sure to make a note of it!"

Linebeck cupped his hand in the water and splashed her. "Quiet, you! Hey kid, why don't we put these waters behind us, and maybe find something to eat?"

"Okay!" Link pulled on his tunic, smiling optimistically. "I'll chart our course!"

"You do that, little green lizard," the captain said, wringing out the wet shirt. He glanced up to watch Link and the spirits scamper up the stairs, and his eyes seemed to focus on something far-off for a moment. Then he shook his head and reached for the needle and thread in the medical box.

…

The first chapter was just a warm-up. Now things are getting going!

I'm mainly using the game's dialogue, with some changes. I'm not sure if that's a good thing, but I do like being faithful to the game. That may change, depending on how things go. And I've completely given up on more than a bit of situational humor. It's just not about to happen. Sorry!


	3. Ghost Ship

**The Open Sea Calls**

_- Ghost Ship -_

The fog churned like sheets in the breeze as the three adventurers cautiously climbed over the railing of the fabled Ghost Ship. Their heads swiveled slowly, taking it all in.

"S-so this is the famous Ghost ship everyone's always t-talking about," Linebeck said into the eerie stillness, mostly just for the sake of some sound. His voice was swallowed up by the fog. There seemed to be nothing else. Link nodded, quiet as always,standing close to the captain. Ciela just hovered between them.

Linebeck tried again. "It's even scarier... than I imagined!" He gulped, lowering his voice for the boy. "And I can imagine some scary stuff..."

Ciela was suddenly in his face, then zipped around him and back to Link. "What!? Is Linebeck shaking over there? He's such a cucco!"

Link's eyebrows knitted together as he turned to the older man.

"Oh, put a crab in it, Sparkles!" Linebeck retorted, reddening. "Just caught a chill is all. It must be one of those frigid nor'westeaster winds..." He rubbed his arms to prove it. Link gazed up at him questioningly, and he faltered. "So yeah... Anyway, you just charge on ahead, Link! I'll catch up with you as soon as I warm up a little."

Link was still staring at him intently, and Linebeck's voice wavered and softened just a hint. "Meanwhile... try to find your friend Tetra. And make it fast! This isn't the place to take it slow and relax!"

The young boy smiled warmly up at him, but Ciela fluttered around his head.

"Ahhh!" said the spirit derisively. "I get it! Linebeck's nothing but a frozen, clucking cucco! Why don't you wait there, shivering. Just get comfortable. Maybe you'll lay an egg! BA-GAWWWWK!" She pitched into a fit of laughter.

The captain's face had gone red. "You shut it, Sparkles!" he shouted, startling some nearby keese. "If we find any treasure, don't expect a share for yourself! You can just shovel it all into these pockets!"

"Your knees are shaking," the temperamental fairy shot back.

"Ciela!" Link interrupted uncomfortably before Linebeck could blow up at her. "Come on, let's go."

"Fine. We DO have lots of IMPORTANT things to do!"

Link cast an apologetic look over his shoulder as he descended the stairs into the ghostly hold.

"Hmph," muttered the captain, shivering as he looked around. "Stupid rude jingle-bell... She has no right to talk to me that way. I was just trying to encourage the kid..."

Something whooshed through the air over his head.

"Nng!" Linebeck ducked low, looking wildly around above his head. Nothing.

"Just a keese," he told himself. "N-no big deal, right?"

But he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. There was some sort of presence in the air.

On the mast, a large eye squinted at him, but shut before he saw it.

"Th-there's no one here. Just me. And all the monsters are down there with the kid. Nothing to worry about up here..." He chewed on his lip nervously. The only sound was the waves lapping at the two ships, and an occasional muffled cry from inside. The eye on the mast melted into the aged wood. It reappeared on the rail behind him, and slowly reached out to his back.

"It's not like he needs any help," Linebeck was telling himself, shifting from one foot to the other. "And I'm no fighter. I'm just a sailor. What am I even doing here? If the old man hadn't pushed me into this..."

Uneven footsteps staggered up the stairs. Linebeck went white, backing into the railing.

Link emerged, his feet dragging a little, head hanging low.

The captain recovered himself a bit. "Well, kid?" he said, trying with all his might to sound cheerful. "D-did you find your friend?"

The boy shook his head and looked up tiredly. "Do you have a potion, Linebeck?" he asked softly. "I... I had one, but I used it already."

Linebeck frowned, squashing an odd urge to refuse. "Yeah, sure." He reached into his pocked and handed over a red potion. The kid took it and gratefully gulped it down. He gasped, and began to perk up immediately.

"Thanks!" He smiled. It didn't have the same cheering effect on the captain that it normally did. He scratched his back, which was tingling.

"So no sign of your friend, huh? What about the treasure?"

"Linebeck, is that all you think about?" Ciela demanded.

"Ciela, you said..." Link admonished the fairy gently. He turned back to the tall man. "Not yet. There are... four other girls in there. We've found and rescued two. And, um... not much treasure yet. Sorry."

"Hmph. There's bound to be a treasure room or something. It might be hidden. Keep looking, kid!"

"Oh, we will," called Ciela as Link headed back for the stairs. "You just wait here, Captain Shiverknees!"

Linebeck kicked a barrel angrily. "Damn it! What's gotten into that fluffball today!? I don't have to take that kind of abuse. Certainly not from a jingle bell. Didn't anyone ever tell her to be polite? It-it would serve her right if I just sailed away right now and left her here to rot! Yeah... If it weren't for the kid, that's just what I'd do!" He scratched his back furiously. The purple blob oozed down his long coat and up underneath it.

The itching finally died down, and Linebeck sighed, leaning his elbows on the railing. "I hate fairies," he mumbled. "I hate ghosts and monsters and the Ghost Ship and fairies and Jolene and the old man and Mercay Island and fog and headaches and... people." He rested his chin on his arm, willing the buzzing in his head to subside. "The kid's not too bad... even if he's annoying. Knows when to shut up, anyway. But I don't know if it's worth all the trouble that comes with him..."

Linebeck stood there waiting for what seemed like an eternity, getting more nervous and irritable every moment. At last, a ray of sunlight broke through the fog.

Something squirmed on his back.

"GYAAAAH!!" Linebeck yelled, jumping and swiping, clawing, striking at his back. There was a squawk, and a purple blob fell to the planks and oozed down the side of the ship. The captain's whole body shivered with revulsion. He brushed himself off quickly and looked around. The fog was beginning to clear up. There was no sound from inside the ship.

"I don't care if he's neck-deep in evil," Linebeck muttered determinedly, wringing his hands and stalking towards the cabin door. "I'm grabbing that kid, and we're getting the hell out of here."

A purple droplet dripped down onto his collar as he stepped through the door.

Linebeck crept down the stairs gingerly, wishing he had some sort of weapon. Not that he knew how to use one. But it would make him feel better.

The sailor slipped through the dank halls of the ghost ship. Every drip of water and scuff of his own boots made him jump, but the vessel seemed to be deserted. There were signs of struggle all over, though. Spider legs littered the floor, among other body parts. Some still oozed pus and blood. The aged wood was scored here and there with sword slash-marks. Linebeck shuddered and hurried down the stairs.

Eventually, the captain spotted a room with movement inside. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when he saw Link's back, with Ciela floating next to him.

"Oh. Hey," Linebeck said awkwardly, strolling in. "Sorry I'm late, kid. The fog just lifted, so I rushed in to find you." He smiled hopefully. "So... about that treasure! You got piles of it, right?"

Link looked up, his eyes wide, lips trembling. Linebeck immediately wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

"How... how can you even say that!?" Ciela's tiny voice shook. "Link's friend is in trouble, and all you can think about is treasure?"

A prickle ran down Linebeck's spine. He looked down at the boy in green, whose moist eyes were still glued to a statue Linebeck had overlooked at first. The kid looked like he could use some cheering up.

"Oh, so this is your friend?" the older man said, looking the stone girl over and giving her head a few good knocks. "She's looking a bit pale." He frowned, looking into the frozen eyes. "Her... soul didn't get sucked away, did it?"

"The evil ship drained away her life force."

The three whirled around.

"Grandpa!" Ciela exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"If you have come this far, Link, the power of the hero is with you," Oshus said, making his way into the room. Linebeck frowned and put his hands on his hips. "Now is the time for me to tell you the rest of the story. You're a clever boy. You may already know this... You see, these seas are my domain. I am not Oshus... I am the Ocean King."

As the old man told his story, Link eventually sat down on the floor near his friend. Linebeck stole a glance at him before resting and arm on the girl's stone head and leaning on her. She felt like a rock, but at the same time, he could almost feel something like bees buzzing beneath the surface. Another chill ran through him, and he absentmindedly scratched his back as he fought to appear nonchalant and listen to Oshus's tale.

But this was all so big, a treacherous thought came to him. Far bigger than he was. He hadn't the skill to fight off a chuchu, much less this Bellum thing. It would turn him to stone in a heartbeat. Or just smash him and move on. Or... or destroy everyone around him. The kid, the fairies, the old man... Leaving him to sail with a ship full of statues, because his life force just wasn't strong enough to be worth stealing. His heart sank as he clawed at his back. Which one would be worse? He shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place... Was it too late to back out now?

"The sea's islands are rich with life force," Oshus's voice cut through the captain's thoughts. Linebeck leaned a bit too far, and felt himself falling. The statue fell too, and he dove to catch it before it hit the floor and made a sound. He looked up cautiously. Link and the fairies were still riveted to Oshus's speech, and the Ocean King was ignoring Linebeck. He breathed a silent sign of relief and pulled the stone girl upright again. He spent some time adjusting her into the same position she had been in, and brushing dust and stray cobwebs from her face.

Link turned slowly to look at his friend, and Linebeck spun around and crossed his arms, as if he had been that way the whole time.

"Tetra must have a bold, vibrant soul," Oshus was saying. "The Ghost Ship was drawn to that power. She didn't find it... It found her."

The young hero reached out to touch Tetra's hand, looking lost.

"So it hunts strong people," Linebeck mused, scratching his back idly. He looked at Tetra. And Link. His eyes widened, and he stalked up to Oshus. "Wait, so you're saying there's NO TREASURE!?"

The old man's shrewd eyes peered up at him, then he turned away from the sailor. "...Yes, that's what I'm saying."

The captain sank bonelessly to the floor, ignoring his itching back. There was no treasure here. And he was sailing with an incredibly strong kid, through waters haunted by a cursed ship that preyed on the strong. Alone, he could slip under the radar and go about his life safely, finding treasure quietly and managing business as usual. With the kid... Well he stayed with the ship and let Link handle the monsters, but it was only a matter of time before something serious found them on the water, and then they would quite literally be sunk.

"This is some kind of sick joke, old man! The treasure! What about all the TREASURE! That was the only reason I put my life on the line." Linebeck didn't see Link's horrified stare, he was only aware of his itching back, aching head, and empty pockets. "Well I... I quit!"

"You quit?" Ciela asked, flabbergasted. "Didn't you even listen to Grandpa's story? You're a man of the sea! Don't you want to help the Ocean King!?"

"No" declared Linebeck, turning away petulantly, his face twitching. "And you can't use my ship, either."

"Heh... heh... No, no," the old man said quietly, keen eyes pinned to the captain's back. "I would never ask you to do this for free. If you help us defeat Bellum... I will grant you one wish. What do you say to that?"

A chill ran down Linebeck's back, and it ceased to itch. He straightened. A wish from the Ocean King himself? How many people got that? It could be anything! Wishes raced through his head as he leapt to his feet, hope renewed.

"Well!? Quit standing around, kid! The Ocean King is in trouble! Ship out! Anchors aweigh! Move it!"

"Hmph," Ciela grumbled. "One word about a wish, and he leaped into action."

The boy just looked up at Linebeck, but there was a certain guardedness in his eyes that had never been there before. Linebeck suppressed a shiver and backed out the door.

Link listened as Oshus gave him a few last words of encouragement and apology. He nodded solemnly, not in the mood for words. The Ghost Ship... Tetra... and now Linebeck... He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He turned back to Tetra, wishing he had some of her matter-of-fact advice right now.

"Hey," Linebeck called, sticking his head back in. "Come on! Get your friend, and let's get back to my ship."

Link was surprised when Linebeck grabbed Tetra's feet without being asked, but was grateful for the help, as she was heavy. They got her back on the S.S. Linebeck, and Link carefully tied her down in the steering room for safekeeping. He couldn't resist staying for a moment to stare into that gray face.

"Hey. Kid," the captain said, softly but gruffly. "Why don't you get up on deck. We're headed back to Mercay to drop Oshus off first."

Link looked up at him.

"Your friend isn't going anywhere. You can't sit and mope just because of this."

Link blinked.

"It's a step forward, really." Linebeck was rambling now, trying to fill the boy's silence. "I mean, we have her safe and sound now, she's not getting any worse than she already is. And after Mercay, we'll head north again and find this Zauz fellow, and figure out how to kill Bellum and save Tetra, here. Looks like you're just the one for the job. I – er... well, anyone can see, you can do it. So... go talk to the Ocean King, and handle the cannon. Okay?"

Link nodded slowly, biting his lip. He turned and trudged up the stairs.

"Hey... Link?" Linebeck called, and he turned back questioningly.

"...Sorry," the captain mumbled, eyes down, face red. "About before. On the Ghost Ship. Um... just... Sorry."

Link looked at him for a moment, and nodded. Then he turned away and headed up to the deck.

…

* * *

I really appreciated the comments on the first chapter... I hope more are coming! I do write for my own satisfaction, but at the same time, feedback is always helpful.

I'm going to be creeping away from the game's dialogue more after this, and I think it'll help things.

The next chapter will be fun!


	4. Diversions

**The Open Sea Calls**

_- Diversions -_

"Mermaids?" Linebeck asked doubtfully, cocking an eyebrow. "We're looking for a thing that doesn't exist now? Why?"

Link nodded towards the only house on Bannon Island. "The old wayfarer who lives here says there's one around here," he said quietly.

"And this will help our quest... how?"

"Well... he really wants to find her," the boy faltered, glancing back at the house. "I thought... since we're sailing all over anyway... we could have a look."

"I guess." Linebeck shrugged. "How you spend your time's up to you. Just keep an eye out for treasure, too."

"I will!" Link agreed quickly. "So... have you seen anything?"

"Now that you mention it, there's been some splashing over there." The captain pointed a little ways up the shore. "But I went to take a look, and it disappeared."

"What?" Ciela asked, pushing past Leaf, who was out enhancing the hero's sword. "You mean you can set foot on land without drying up and blowing away? I'm impressed!"

Linebeck sniffed distastefully. "You know what, kid? You go find your mermaid. She's bound to be fifty times nicer and more useful than Sparkles. See if she wants to come along for the ride!"

"You wish, Linebeck," Ciela muttered darkly as Link trotted off.

As he stepped onto land, Link saw something brown dive down into the water. He ran over to look, but it was gone. It surfaced farther up the coastline, and Link took off towards it. Once more it vanished into the waves. The boy frowned to himself. It popped back up where he'd first seen it.

"Hey!" he called, walking over cautiously. But in a flash of mischievous eyes and brown hair, it was gone again.

"Maybe she's shy," Ciela suggested.

"I think... she's playing a game with us," Link said. He took out his boomerang and crept a few steps closer to the mermaid. She ran her fingers through her long hair, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

With a flick of the hero's wrist, the boomerang flew out. It connected with the mermaid's head.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" the mermaid complained, rubbing her head. Link caught the boomerang as he ran over to her. She lifted her dark eyes and frowned at him. "I'm not some freak you can go around hitting in the head! Just because I like dressing up like a mermaid doesn't mean I'm not human! You'd better treat me like one! You can't just hit people with that thing for no reason. Apologize, now!"

"S-sorry!" Link stammered hurriedly. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"Hmph, you'd better not." Then she giggled. "My name's Joanne. I just like dressing up in costumes. It's so fun, don't you think? I see you like it, too!" She pointed to Link's hat and green tunic.

"Actually... it's not very comfortable," the boy admitted, pulling on his neckline awkwardly.

"But don't you think my swimsuit is cute?" asked the mermaid, turning to show it off. "I made it myself!"

"Uh..."

"Hey!" Ciela said, saving Link from further fashion conversation. "You know there's an old wayfarer on this island who's looking for a mermaid – er – you? Why don't you go talk to him? I bet it'd make him happy."

The girl's pretty eyebrows rose. "Really? What does he want from me?"

"Probably just to meet you," said the fairy. "He likes to travel and tell his wayfaring tales, or something like that. He pretty much talked our ears off before, right Link?"

"Oh!" said the mermaid. "Actually... I really love stories about traveling! They're so romantic. This could be fun! Thanks, I think I'll go visit him. Maybe it's fate that I met you!" she giggled.

Link nodded to her as she flipped under the waves.

"Maybe we should give them a minute," Ciela suggested. "Come on, I saw a cave in that cliff over there! Let's check it out!"

One game and a big green rupee later, Link reemerged from the cave, satisfied.

"Let's go see if things worked out!" the hero suggested, running up to the house.

"Excuse me," the boy said, stepping inside. "Did you meet the mermaid yet?"

"No!" the old man exclaimed. "Have you spotted the creature?"

"We sure have!" said Ciela. "She likes stories, so she said she'd love all your... wayfaring tales! She said she'd come visit you!"

The old wayfarer's eyes lit up. "Really? This is a dream come true! But then, why hasn't she come yet?" He sighed. "Maybe I'm a fool to believe such things. But you don't suppose..." He swallowed and looked out the window suspiciously.

"What?" asked Ciela.

"I hope she hasn't found some... OTHER old wayfarer to meet up with and tell her stories." The old man shifted uncomfortably.

"We'll go see if she's still out there," Link offered, and ran outside.

"Another old wayfarer?" Ciela asked doubtfully. "You don't think..." She stopped and giggled. "What if... he means the lazy old guy who drives OUR ship!"

"You mean Linebeck!?" Link's eyes drifted towards the ship, where the captain was staring thoughtfully into the water. "...I don't know. Maybe. Let's go ask." He ran down to the pier, Ciela trailing after him.

Linebeck looked up as the boy pounded down the boardwalk towards him. "Hey, kid. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Link nodded eagerly. Ciela swooped over, but Leaf and Neri fluttered up to intercept her and get the gossip.

"Okay, get this," the sailor said, leaning down and lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "A little while ago, this girl came up and started talking to me!"

"A... girl?" Link asked.

"Yeah, she was really tan, and pretty spirited. Saucy, even!" He grinned and winked at the hero. "Wahoo!"

Link almost laughed, and quickly covered his mouth so as not to offend Linebeck.

"Hmph, you just laugh because you haven't experienced romance on the seas yet!" Linebeck scoffed. "But the thing is, I think she thought I was someone else. She gave this whole spiel about swimming the seven seas in search of a fine traveler, but I only had a chance to say hello before she disappeared." His face fell a little, but then he laughed it off. "The life of a dashing sea captain isn't always easy, kid. Are you done here?"

Link shook his head, and ran back to the house on the north side of the island. Linebeck watched him go.

"It wouldn't have gone anywhere, anyway."

The captain whipped around to find the blue spirit of Wisdom fluttering behind him. "What are you talking about?" he asked haughtily.

"You know what," Neri replied patiently. "She likes to sit in the water and hear stories. You prefer to move around and stick to your ship. It wouldn't take your long to grow tired of each other."

"Hmph. No one asked you."

"Besides, doesn't she remind you of someone?"

"No. She doesn't."

"Her eyes and facial structure. And her dramatic flair. She's just like Jolene. They must be related."

A shiver ran down Linebeck's spine. "I wish you wouldn't mention HER..."

"What happened between you two, anyway?" Neri was less pushy than Ciela, and her tact put Linebeck off-guard.

"I – We just weren't right for each other," the captain said awkwardly. "It happens every day."

"But you seem to react more strongly than that would explain," Neri pressed. "So does she, for that matter."

Linebeck stared into the waves, his eyes slightly out of focus. "It wasn't working out. Somebody had to make a move. So I -"

A door slammed. Linebeck's head jerked up to see Link skipping towards him, listening to something Ciela was saying. He whirled to face Neri.

"Not a word of this to anyone, understand?" he hissed furiously. "ANYONE! Especially Sparkles!"

"You have my word," Neri jingled sincerely, flitting back inside the ship through a porthole.

"Well, kid? You ready to ship out?" the sailor asked hopefully.

"Um... actually..." Link hesitated.

"Well, out with it," Linebeck sighed. "Do you have to cut this old man's grass now or something?"

"Um... actually... there's this game..."

"And?"

"Well... you should try it!" Link burst out. "It's got a ship just like yours, and you shoot the cannon at these targets, and you get prizes! I won a big green rupee on my first try!" He took a deep breath.

Linebeck's eyebrows rose questioningly. "That's quite a speech, kid. The ship looks JUST like mine, you say?" He stuck a thumb out at the S.S. Linebeck, which had become an odd medley of parts. The kid felt the need to attach every random ship part he found.

"Well... like it looked before," said the boy, blushing a little.

"Hm." Linebeck scratched his head noncommittally. "You know shooting at stuff isn't really my thing, kid."

"I know... but... it's a ship. I... thought you'd like it." Link's face fell. Linebeck cringed. The kid had barely said a word since that horrible Ghost Ship incident. Well, he'd never been a chatterbox in the first place, but Linebeck and all the fairies had noticed the drastic change in the child's demeanor.

"Uh... well, where is this game, anyway?" the older man asked cautiously.

"Through that cave, on the other side of the island!" Link's eyes lit up. "I'll show you!"

"Unless you're too big of a cucco," Ciela added.

"Sparkles, I'm gonna use you for fish bait!" Linebeck growled. "Why don't YOU stay here and guard the ship, if you're so useful! The red fluffball's good enough to look out for the kid, isn't she?"

"He," piped up Leaf. "Not she. I'm a he!"

Linebeck looked doubtful. "Really?"

"Come on, let's go!" urged Link, running ahead.

"Okay," the captain grumbled, trudging after the hero. "Slow down, I'm coming."

Link stopped to wait at the cave entrance. Leaf whizzed around, apparently shadow-boxing in the air.

"Lead the way," Linebeck said as he caught up. "Let's get this over with."

"Thanks for coming," Link said, running inside and dumping out a pot to collect the green rupee inside. "I... didn't think you would."

"I didn't think so either, kid. Gyaa..." Linebeck shied away from a keese fluttering by, but Link took care of it with a precise swipe of his sword. "Why'd you drag me here, anyway?"

"Well... I just thought you must get bored just waiting around all the time," the boy explained. "I know... when I just sit below-decks for too long..." he trailed off.

"...You can't help but think about your friend," Linebeck finished quietly. "Yeah, it's good for you to find distractions. But why me?"

Link shrugged slowly, avoiding the older man's eyes as they stepped out into the sunlight again. "Because... you're here. I know you don't like me much, or any of this, but... you're still here."

Linebeck frowned hard. "What I don't like is that you just assume you can tell me what I do and don't like. Don't talk about things you have no inkling about. You're just a kid, there's a lot you don't understand."

Link stared at Linebeck as if he'd grown five new heads.

"But you act like that's what you think," Leaf commented.

"Nobody asked you," Linebeck snapped. "Let's play this game already."

"I was wondering if you were gonna play or just, uh, stand around talking," said a man leaning on a crate in the open field. Linebeck gave him a dirty look as they walked over. "I'm Salvatore, and this is my cannon game. It's thirty rupees a game. Twenty for kids."

Linebeck frowned darkly. "I'm not made of money, kid." He turned to the blond man. "He's shooting, I'm just along for the ride."

Link mumbled an apology and handed over the money.

"Uh, okay. You already know the rules, right?"

"Sure, sure. Just shoot targets, no big deal," Linebeck scoffed.

Salvatore seemed to deflate a little. "...Okay. Good luck and all that. You can board the ship over there." He pointed to a small dock where a familiar ship was tied up.

"That's a fine-looking vessel you've got there," Linebeck said, admiring the boat.

"It's serviceable," Salvatore agreed. "I got it on sale."

"Okay, kid," Linebeck said, strolling on deck and leaning on the railing. "Show me your stuff."

Link grinned, pulling up the cannon as Salvatore counted down and the game began. Link started bombarding the nearest target immediately, moving on only when he could no longer see it without turning around. Linebeck watched the targets for a while, then turned to look at Link. The boy's face was eager and intense, almost a little desperate as he shot the cannon over and over again. Most of his shots connected, but as they rounded the curve, he had a hard time adjusting his aim to suit the new angle.

"Hey kid, you're gonna miss a blue one!" the captain burst out. "Over there!"

Link swung around and shot for all he was worth. Now the targets were spinning, rising, falling, moving. More cannonballs fell uselessly into the sea.

"Over there! Turn, kid, turn! You're shooting too far, it's right there!" Linebeck shouted as they approached the finish line. "Don't stop, just keep shooting!"

Link managed to hit the final target a few times before they were pulled back to the dock and the cannon sank back down. Salvatore was waiting at his post.

"Not bad. You got 2420 points... Take a prize." He waved over at the three chests that had appeared beside him."

"Which one?" Link asked Linebeck.

"Hm... the middle one is too obvious," the sailor pondered. "A smart man would keep the best treasure closest to him... but a smarter one would put it far away, to fool people. But I'm no fool. Of course, he might have guessed that I'm onto his scheme and adjusted for that..."

"It's really not that complicated," Salvatore said, rolling his eyes. "Just take one."

Link sighed and ran over, opening the chest closest to the sea before Linebeck could protest. He proudly held up his prize.

"Another big green rupee? Not bad, I guess. Could be better."

"Uhh, thanks for playing," said Salvatore. "Come back any time. If you want, I mean. And don't leave any personal belongings behind."

"No chance of that." Linebeck smirked, plucking the large rupee from Link's hand and slipping it into his coat. "Come, doggie. Let's go back."

"That was great!" raved Leaf. "I love the cannon! BOOM!"

"You were pretty good," Linebeck commented. "Until you panicked at the end. You've gotta keep a clear head, or you'll lose your focus. Don't let yourself get so distracted."

Link nodded as they went back into the small cave. He looked up suddenly and opened his mouth, but then shut it again.

"Well, kid? Speak up, don't waste my time," Linebeck said brusquely.

"Ah... just... sorry about the mermaid," the boy said. "I guess she really just wanted to meet that old wayfarer."

Linebeck made a face, thinking back to his conversation with the spirit of wisdom. "Don't sweat it, puppy. I suspect I dodged a bullet there."

"What do you mean?"

Linebeck sighed. "You may have noticed by now, kid. Everybody's just trying to get something out of everybody else."

Link frowned. "What?"

"Think about it, pup," Linebeck explained, peering into a pot and pulling out a blue rupee. "What has everyone we've met so far wanted? Help or money. Salvatore out there? Money. Your old wayfarer guy? Help with his mermaid. The mermaid? Entertainment and attention. The Ocean King? Help saving his own hide, never mind that it puts you in mortal danger along the way. People have high expectations of you, kid. And you do a good job, so they like you. Ever thought about what they'd think of you if you failed?"

Link was listening intently. "They'd... still like me."

"Really, kid? Don't lie to yourself."

The boy's shoulders slumped. "...You're right," he whispered. "I try not to think about it, but... with a lot of people, that's true."

"Not just a lot," Linebeck corrected. "Everyone. If you can't measure up, they don't have any use for you."

"No, not everyone. Your family always loves you, even if you fail," Link said confidently, stepping out into the light. Linebeck stopped in the shadows of the doorway. Link turned to face him. Stony green eyes gazed down into wide brown for a full minute. Leaf got bored and careened back to the ship at top speed.

"Your family," Linebeck said, emphasizing the first word with quiet intensity. "I could believe that, yeah. But don't assume that can apply to anyone else's life."

He brushed past the boy, strode onto his deck, and closed himself in the engine room. Link stood watching for a moment, then slowly followed.

"Well?" Ciela asked, buzzing over to meet him. "I guess Linebeck wasn't any good at the game, he didn't look too happy."

"Hm? Oh, the game was okay," Link said.

"Are you okay?" the fairy asked solicitously. "You're looking a little off, yourself."

"I'm fine," said the boy, stepping up on deck. "I think... I'm beginning to understand Linebeck."

"Hmph, not me," Ciela complained. "He's always so weird!"

"Well... yeah," Link giggled. "But it'd be boring if he weren't!"

"I guess..." Ciela admitted as the engine started up. "He's good for a laugh, even if there's not much else he's good for."

Link just smiled out at the sea and leaned into the wind, letting it ruffle his hair. The sound of whistling filtered up through the speaking tube as they set out to the south.

…

* * *

I really wanted to get Salvatore in here, because he's super cool. And I'm starting to enjoy the spirits (particularly Neri and Leaf) a lot. Rapid plot progression in the next chapter! And it'll come soon, I've got major travel plans coming up next week and I'd like to finish as much of this as possible before I go.

Enjoy! Please leave me a comment!


	5. Moving On

**The Open Sea Calls**

_- Moving On -_

"Oh," Linebeck said, crumpling up a piece of paper quickly as the child ran up to him. "What, did you get the sea chart already? Are you ready to go yet?"

"No, not yet." Link was a little out of breath. "I just came back to buy another potion and get Neri."

The blue spirit flew out from behind the captain's back. "You need me, Link?"

"I need a better shield against the Phantoms," panted Link.

"Okay!" Neri flew over to circle the boy's head, while Ciela went to circle Linebeck.

"What are you doing, anyway?" asked the yellow fairy. "You look suspicious!"

"Nothing. I'm going to the milk bar for supplies. Make sure you find some heart berries in the grass, kid. You won't bring back any treasure if you pass out."

"You know Linebeck," said Ciela as the boy and Neri headed back to the temple. "Sometimes it's almost like you care about Link a little, not just your treasure."

Linebeck made a face, rolling his eyes. "Well THAT couldn't be, everyone knows I never think of anyone but myself. Get lost, Sparkles."

At the milk bar, Linebeck handed the bartender a list of foodstuffs they were running low on and ordered a glass of fermented milk. He sat down at a table in the corner with his back to the room and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper he'd been writing on. It was really a well-written letter, expressing his feelings in a dignified but honest way. Neri seemed to have a gift with words, able to eloquently explain what he meant even when he said the opposite.

He tore the letter into tiny pieces and fed them into the candle's flame one by one. Then he took another sheet of paper out, set it on the table, and took a deep swig of milk for courage.

A while later, Linebeck ran out of the bar and flung the letter into the mailbox as if it were on fire. He exhaled and nodded to himself, satisfied that he couldn't take it back or change his mind now, and went back to pay for and pick up his supplies.

"What were you doing in there?" Ciela asked curiously. "I saw you run to the mailbox. How many drinks have you had?"

"Oh please, a single glass isn't nearly enough to have any effect on me. Though anyone who has to spend time with you could be driven to drink."

"Rrg... Why are you so infuriating!?" Ciela fumed.

"Probably because YOU are!" snapped Linebeck. "I try to be civil, I make the effort! And all you do is laugh, twist my words, and make wild accusations! I could leave right now, you know. You're just lucky the kid and the other two fluffballs know some manners. I mean, even that weird... psychotic... male fairy's got more tact than you! Sometimes I wonder if you're really the Spirit of Rude."

"Come on, don't be a baby," Ciela said. "Grow up, it's not that bad."

"For your information, it is. Ask anybody."

"He's kinda right," Leaf spoke up. "I'm pretty surprised!"

Ciela paused and flew up to join the red spirit on top of the cabin. "...Really?" she asked quietly.

"Sometimes," Leaf agreed. Linebeck nodded self-righteously.

"Special delivery!" Linebeck looked over to see the little winged postman flapping down to meet Link at the mailbox. He reached inside, pulled out a letter, and his squinty eyes widened. Linebeck cursed under his breath.

"It's to Link, from... Linebeck? Well, okay..." He cleared his throat and began reading. Neri circled his head, listening along with Link. Linebeck's face was crimson as he watched the boy like a hawk.

Link's brow furrowed a little in confusion, but as the postman read on, a smile slowly grew on his face. He laughed at something or other.

"He's even weirder on paper than in real life," Ciela said with horrified fascination. Link doubled over giggling. The sailor's face grew darker, and he turned away.

"What happened to the letter you and I wrote?" Neri whispered in his ear, making him jump and brush her irritably away.

"Too sappy," the man muttered. "Go away."

"Yours is good, too," the spirit continued, undeterred. "More you. And that new cannon part was a nice touch."

"Yeah, well... he's pretty much worn out the old one, he fires it so much," Linebeck said peevishly. "And it IS for my ship."

Neri fluttered up to sit beside Leaf as Link and Ciela trotted over.

"Linebeck?" Link asked.

"What, kid? You got the next sea chart, right? Can we get out of here now?"

The boy nodded, and he followed the older man up the gangplank. "Thanks, Linebeck."

"Yeah. Well. Let's set a course for the Southwestern Sea, huh, dog? C'mon, draw me our route," Linebeck said, waving his hand impatiently, trying to draw attention away from his painfully red face.

"Okay!" Link agreed cheerfully.

A while later, they were sailing into the new quadrant of the ocean. The waves were rougher here, and there always seemed to be something threatening on the horizon. At one point Leaf flew out to challenge a small fleet of pirates, and Link had to hurry to fight them off. After that, Leaf was banished below the deck, where Linebeck gave him a thorough chewing-out. The dejected fairy jingled up to rest in the pot in the rafters.

They made port on a large island full of caves, almost in the middle of the sea.

"I don't know," Ciela said doubtfully as they disembarked. "There aren't even any houses here. Could the pure metal really be in a place like this?"

"Hmph, amateurs," Linebeck scoffed, strolling over to join them. "A place like this'll be full of treasure, just ripe for the picking!"

"...Okay, Linebeck," Ciela said. "You say you're so great at sniffing out treasure, so we'll take the chance and follow your instincts."

"Well I don't know if it's your pure metal or what, but if it's not, it's all mine!"

Link gave the captain a lopsided smile. Linebeck looked down at the boy critically.

"I've been mulling over Oshus's offer," the older man said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "He said ANY wish. It's so hard to decide... I wonder what you'd wish for!"

Link blinked uncertainly.

"Treasure's the obvious answer. Or maybe three more wishes? Hm..." His eyes glazed over.

"Linebeck!" Ciela interrupted his thoughts. "You don't understand Link at all, do you!? He's not selfish like you, he's doing all this for other people; for his friend and the Ocean King, and the sake of peace on the seas! All the right reasons!"

The sailor turned slowly from Ciela to Link. "Hmm... That's true. You're a good guy, Link. ...Sort of," he added quickly, then laughed self-consciously. "...Wow. That was pretty out of character for me, huh? Just... forget that! Go, go fetch back that pure metal, puppy. I'll be waiting." He turned and walked back on board with as much dignity as he could scrape up.

It took a little while to repair the damage Leaf's challenge had wrought on the ship. By the time Linebeck stepped back up onto the deck, the sun had moved across the sky.

"Hey," the captain called. "You, Twinkles."

"It's Leaf!" The red spirit flew out into the sunlight. "What do you want?"

"Go out there and see if they've got anything to eat in this place. I'm starving!"

"Okay!" Leaf flitted off in a whirl of light. Linebeck strode to the prow and looked around. One of the island's strange inhabitants was looking down at him from a nearby cliff.

"You looking at something?" the man asked.

"Oh! Just your ship," the big Goron replied. "It's so beautiful! It's like time stops when I look at it."

"Well it's a little mixed up at the moment... but it's easily the best ship on the seas," Linebeck preened.

"I wish I could sail the seas and see the world on a vessel like that," the Goron sighed.

"It's a good life," Linebeck agreed. "Your people don't leave this island much, do they? I haven't seen any Gorons on any other islands around here."

"Actually, a few have gone to the odd island to the south. An entrepreneur is setting up a game there. I would go, but he only wants Goron children as helpers, and my son is not interested in leaving home..."

"Linebeck!" Leaf came whizzing back. "They eat rocks on this island! ROCKS!!" He spiraled upwards and banged into one of the cliffs, scattering some smaller rocks on the deck.

"Well I don't eat rocks," the captain said in disgust. He turned back to the Goron. "You got any real food in this place?"

"Food? Well... my wife makes a delicious coral stew. Everyone on the island agrees that it's the best," offered the Goron.

"Tch, no thanks," Linebeck muttered. He stomped over t o the back of the cabin and plucked Link's fishing pole from the wall. He picked up one of the rocks that had fallen on the deck, and quickly tied it onto the line as a sinker. Then he cast out the line and waited.

Link finally plodded back when the sun had been down for a couple of hours. Ciela and Neri flitted around him, and Leaf buzzed out to meet him as he boarded the ship. The hero sniffed the air.

"Mmm..." He smiled tiredly.

"What's that smell?" Ciela wondered as they descended the stairs to the small kitchen set up behind the engine.

"About time, kid!" Linebeck called. "I was about to eat your dinner! Hurry up, before I change my mind."

Link's smile grew as he surveyed the little room. There were skippyjack fillets on a plate with a few vegetables, sliced oranges, and something stewing in the pot on the ship's boiler, which doubled as a stove.

"Did you really make all this?" the boy asked, clambering up on a tall chair beside the table.

"Hm, of course! I'm a man of many talents," Linebeck said. "Now eat! And plenty of oranges, I don't want you getting scurvy."

Link didn't need another invitation. He dug into the food with an enthusiasm similar to Leaf's. While the humans ate, the three spirits sat in the rafters and enjoyed the smells.

"D'you want me to help clean up?" Link asked, yawning, when he had finished.

"Yeah, but nothing breakable or mess-inducing," Linebeck replied, eying the boy's drooping eyelids. "I'll put away the leftovers, you throw the dishes in the wash barrel."

"Okay," Link agreed, standing up to clear the table. "What about the pot?" He pointed to the cast-iron pot still bubbling on the boiler.

"Leave it," the captain ordered, spooning the remaining food into jars. "There's a cold wind blowing from the east, and I have a feeling we'll need something hot in us tomorrow. It can stew overnight. Come on, hurry up!"

Link scrambled to bring the dishes over, slipping them into the warm water. "Anything else?"

"No. Now shoo! I want to get an early start tomorrow, not sit waiting while you loaf around in bed all morning."

"Okay. Goodnight, Linkebeck!" Link smiled sleepily as he stumbled off to bed, the three spirits trailing in his wake. Linebeck watched him go, then took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves to start washing the dishes. He sang quietly as he worked.

"There was a ship that sail-ed along the Lowland Sea, and the name of our ship was the Golden Vanity, and they feared she would be taken by Gerudo enemies, as she - " He stopped, shook his head, and scrubbed harder.

The next morning Link was up bright and early. He peeked across the room at Linebeck, who was sprawled out on his bed snoring lightly, and silently crept out and up to the deck. The morning air was crisp, and the hero shivered with cold and anticipation.

The spirits fluttered out to join him, and Leaf got caught up in his excitement. He zoomed around the ship like a pinball, bumping into things now and then, but not seeming to care.

"Yeah! We got a pure metal! We're getting another today! Yay, metal! Let's go! Why aren't we moving yet?"

"Would you settle down?" Ciela admonished her fellow spirit. She yawned. "The sun's barely up yet! And that lazy Linebeck's not up either."

"I'll get him!" Leaf shouted. He made an impressive U-turn from behind the cabin and shot through the door. "LINEBECK! GET UP!!!"

There was a quick series of loud thumps, and a string of colorful curses from below.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"It's time to get up, come on!"

"What time is it, anyway!?"

"Time to go find the next pure metal! I can't wait!"

"I swear, Twinkles, when I get my hands on you, I'm boiling you in the coffee pot! Come 'ere!"

"Come on! Let's go! Island! Metal! Come on, Linebeck!"

Ciela, Neri and Link watched silently as Leaf whizzed back up on deck. A moment later Linebeck staggered after him, breathing hard. His clothes were rumpled, and his hair stuck out at odd angles.

"Next time you're impatient to get somewhere, kid, DO NOT send that screaming lunatic to tell me about it!" Linebeck seethed.

"S-sorry!" Link couldn't decide whether he wanted to back away or laugh. "I didn't..."

"Leaf's just excited," Ciela said. "But whenever you're ready, we are too."

Linebeck blinked at her owlishly. "...Ten minutes. Twenty minutes, tops." He turned and marched back down the stairs.

"That was much better," Neri said quietly to Ciela. Leaf dropped down to Link's shoulder.

"I like Linebeck," the spirit declared happily. "He's fun!"

"...You're SO weird, Leaf," Ciela muttered.

A bit more than twenty minutes later, they were sailing for the next island. Jagged spires of ice came into view, and the air grew colder. Linebeck stopped the ship and came up on deck to have a look. There was a clicking noise in the air, and he emerged just in time to see Link fire the cannon four times, blowing a flock of sea eyes into smithereens.

"Hey kid, you just gave me a brilliant idea," the captain said, snapping his fingers. "We can't land with all that ice there, so why don't we shoot it down?"

"YEAH!" shouted Leaf. Linebeck waved him away irritably.

"Set a course all the way around the island, and just shoot until it breaks down. And watch out for those creepy eye-things. Don't freeze your fingers off, pup." The sailor went back down the stairs, and soon they were circling the icy island. Link pummeled the ice with the cannon, and slowly, one by one, the great chunks fell into the sea. Leaf raced around, now and then bumping into a curious sea eye or an errant piece of ice. It took a revolution and a half, but at last the final iceberg fell into the water.

"Nice job, kid!" Linebeck called. "You think we'll get a welcome, or an attack? Anyway, let's make port and find that next metal!" He swung the wheel and angled the ship in a neat arc to the frosty dock. Link waited for the engine to stop, and for Linebeck to come up on deck. They stepped off the boat together.

"Well this place is... chilly," the man muttered dryly, gazing out at the icy island through the thin flurry of falling snow. He sneezed violently, blowing Ciela a few inches back.

"Eew," the spirit of courage groaned. "Linebeck, that's gross."

"Sorry." Linebeck shrugged and crossed his arms against his chest, sniffling. "It's cold. But I'm sure there's plenty of treasure here! Don't get frozen, kid."

"Maybe we'll find an ice pick this time," Ciela mused as they walked onto the crunchy snow.

Linebeck stopped at the edge of the land. He sniffled again and looked around. The odd little Anouki glanced at him with suspicion as they went about their business, if they noticed him at all. The captain paced up and down the pier for a while. When he got bored, he went inside the ship to do some touch-ups on the machinery.

"Is Link back already?" Neri asked sleepily from her perch above the simmering soup pot.

"It's been a while," Linebeck said, grabbing a wrench, oil can, and polishing cloth. "But no. I think he'll be a while yet. He was just heading to the ice fields."

"Mm, sounds cold," the fairy commented as the captain started working on the machinery around her. "Are you going to stay inside this time?"

"Not the whole time. I don't see much snow on the sea, so I might as well get my fill and get sick of it while I'm here."

"You like snow?"

"Not particularly, no." Linebeck tightened a bold and gently rubbed oil into the joints.

"Me either," said Neri. "Too cold, makes me want to sleep."

"Hm. Doesn't sound like a bad idea, but that'll have to wait, for me." Linebeck looked up. "Hey, do you eat?"

"No, not really. I love to taste smells, though. Like, your soup is delicious. It's got something strange in it, doesn't it?"

"Just some of the spices I keep around," Linebeck brushed off the compliment.

"I like vanilla, too. Leaf Likes spicy food and meat best. Ciela prefers sweet or sour smells."

"Hm..." Linebeck rubbed a gauge thoughtfully. "If we had more fresh supplies, that'd give me a good idea... but maybe another time."

"What?" Neri asked, perking up.

"None of your business!" The captain tossed his tools back in the tool box and headed back up the stairs.

He ventured onto the land just long enough to determine that none of the island's inhabitants were willing to trade, or even discuss anything with him. On his way back to the ship, a snow drift caught his eye.

A while later, Link trotted back to the Anouki village. His new grappling hook was wrapped around his shoulder, and Ciela and Leaf bobbed around his head. He held up the azurine, victoriously worn out.

"Way to go, kid! You found it," Linebeck said. "And you didn't catch cold, I hope?"

Link shook his head. Linebeck grinned.

"Good!" The captain swooped down to grab up a snowball from a pile behind the gangplank, and hurled it at the little hero's big head.

"Uh!?" Link ducked low, but the snowball still grazed his ear. Another followed.

"Yeah!" Leaf cheered. "Snowballs! Snow! Snowball fight!!"

"Linebeck, you're so immature!" Ciela shrieked. A carefully aimed snowball hit her out of the air. Link ran back to the shore and scooped up some snow, pitching it at Linebeck. The two began a furious volley of frozen missiles. Linebeck laughed until one hit him in the face. Link laughed even after he was completely covered in snow.

At last the two of them were out of breath, red, and frozen. All the snow was reduced to slush or powder on the ground.

"Snow! Fight! Get him! Yeah!" Leaf was still raving, oblivious to the fact that the two had stopped and were heading back onto the ship.

"Now!" Linebeck was saying. "Let's get dry, get warm, and get out of here! Then we can find the last pure metal, get that sword, save your friend, and..." he trailed off, and tripped on his way down the stairs.

"Okay!" Link laughed, following him down.

"Come on!" Ciela grumbled, crashing into Leaf to get his attention. "Idiot..."

"Food!" Leaf's focus changed. "It's warm inside! Come on!" He whizzed in, and Ciela followed him with a sigh.

…

* * *

Wow, that was long... Don't expect that length again any time soon!

I really didn't think much of Leaf before I started writing this. He might have to be my favorite. Sometimes.

And Linebeck's softer side is coming out more. Aww... He hates it. Points to anyone who knows the song he started to sing! I love it, but I can't find a good version to download.

As always, thanks for any comments!


	6. Reciprocity

**The Open Sea Calls**

_- Reciprocity -_

The next morning they docked on the well-protected Isle of the Dead, after fighting off two pirate fleets, Jolene, and an assortment of demonic fish and squids. Linebeck surveyed the odd island and took a deep breath of the moist air.

"Just one more pure metal out there, kid. And with all these signs of ancient civilization, there should be mountains of treasure! So go check it out. I'd go with you, but I've got a lot of repairs to do." Linebeck looked down at his battered ship.

Link nodded, and he and Ciela ran off to a cave. Linebeck went down below to work on the engine.

About ten minutes later Link was back, breathing hard. "I – I need Neri," he gasped out.

"What What's wrong, Link?" the blue spirit asked, flying over to hover beside him.

"Just the... monsters here. They... they're so good at dodging, then hitting me when I'm off-guard. You..."

"Don't worry, I'll help," the spirit of wisdom assured him. "Let's go!"

Link smiled at her, and at Linebeck.

"You watch out, kid. You don't want to, uh, miss a treasure or anything," the captain said awkwardly.

"I'll be careful," Link promised as he headed out again. Leaf zinged around the room energetically.

"So what kinds of monsters are in this place?" the man asked the fairy cautiously.

"Dead ones!" Leaf announced. "They're skeletons! Skeletons and bones all over, but when you get close, some of them jump up and hit you!"

Linebeck frowned. "Sounds dreadful!"

"It was fun! The bones make this cool sound when they hit each other!" the spirit of power said. "But they're too good at dodging. Link couldn't hit them before they hit him." He drooped a little.

"Well that's what the blue one's for, right?" Linebeck pointed out., replacing a wing nut. "Protection. You can't do everything."

"They'll take longer to kill without me," Leaf grumbled. He zipped up to the ceiling and started battering the pot hanging there repeatedly.

"Stop that," the captain snapped. "You'll dent the pot. Or get a concussion."

"No I won't!" the fairy said gleefully, ramming the pot again.

"Then you'll give me a headache. Why don't you just relax! Can you even do that?"

"Sure! I can relax." Leaf zoomed up in front of Linebeck's nose. "Can I sit on your head, Linebeck?"

"No," the sailor said, swatting at the red ball of light. "Leave me alone, I'm trying to work."

"Can I help? I can hand you tools or fix something small!" Leaf bobbed up and down eagerly.

"Definitely not. Go outside if you can't sit still."

"Can I sit in your pocket, then? I promise I won't move!"

Linebeck glared up at the frantically circling fairy. "Why? Are you bored or something? Why do you have to bother me?"

"I want to be friends!" Leaf declared happily, rubbing against Linebeck's arm.

An odd mix of confusion, horror, and disbelief crossed Linebeck's face. "Why?"

"You're fun! And funny! Your face makes me laugh."

Linebeck's face screwed up in disgust, and Leaf keeled over laughing.

"You're strange," Linebeck informed the fairy. "Creepy, even. I'm not in the habit of making friends with weird, hyperactive glow-balls."

"That's okay!" Leaf said happily, zipping neatly into the man's coat pocket.

"Gaah! Get out!" Linebeck swatted at his pocket, tried to push it inside-out, and shook it violently. Leaf stuck to the inside like glue.

"I hate you, I hope you know that," the captain grumbled, giving up. He picked up his hammer and a jar of nails, and headed up on deck to patch up some planks. A happy churring noise came from his pocket.

About an hour and a half later, Link stepped gingerly back on the ship. Linebeck wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked up.

"So, did you find the last pure metal yet?" he asked.

Link shook his head slowly, his eyes far away. Linebeck frowned.

"Well, what about treasure?" he tried again. Link held up his bag for Linebeck to paw through, and the captain lifted out an odd necklace. "What's this, kid?"

"It's the Cobble King's necklace," Ciela explained. "It's supposed to let us past the storm that guards the Isle of Ruins. We saw it on the way, remember?"

"Hm, yeah..." Linebeck said, turning it over to get a better look.

"Linebeck?" Link spoke up softly. "Have you... heard of the Cobble Kingdom? Or its knights?"

"Hm? I might have read the name once, in a book somewhere. I don't know about any knights, though."

Link seemed to shrink a little, and nodded silently.

"Why? What's the problem, kid?"

Link hesitated, then shook his head. Linebeck frowned.

"None of that!" the captain snapped. "Tell me!"

The boy shook his head again adamantly. "I just want to get to the Isle of Ruins. Can we go now?"

Linebeck frowned and was about to say more, but Leaf chose that moment to flit out of his pocked.

"Hey!" the red spirit greeted the others. "You're back!"

"Ew! What were you doing in Linebeck's coat!?" Ciela cried.

"It's warm! I like it!"

"He let you sit in there?" Neri asked, surprised.

"I did NOT let that fluffball do anything!" the sailor insisted, his ears reddening.

"Yeah!" Leaf answered Neri, ignoring Linebeck. "He's so nice!"

"ARG! No, I didn't! And I'm not!"

"Wow Linebeck, I never would've thought... Leaf? Really?" Ciela said.

"Grr... no! That's not what happened! Forget it, I'm starting up the engine! Let's put these waters behind us, kid!" Linebeck fled down below, slamming the door behind him.

Link's eyes followed him, then he walked up to the prow as they started moving. He looked back at the Isle of the Dead until it disappeared behind the wall of rocks.

They managed to avoid pirates and Jolene on the way to their next destination. The ship made good time, and the cyclone dissipated as Link held up the necklace to it.

"Nice going!" Linebeck called up. "Looks like it worked after all!" Link didn't seem to hear him. The spirits rested on his cap.

They docked on the Isle of Ruins, and Linebeck stepped off the ship after Link.

"What a weird-looking place," he commented. "Watch yourself here, pup. Get that Aquanine, and hurry back."

Link nodded, then turned to the captain. "Linebeck... do you ever think about what'll happen when you die?"

"Wh-what!? Where did that come from, kid?" Linebeck asked, bewildered.

"Do you?"

"Well... no. Not really. I always figured staying alive was more important than what came after. Why?"

"No reason," Link mumbled. "I'll try to hurry back."

"Good. You do that," the sailor said as the boy ran off. "...What was that about?"

"I dunno!" Leaf said. "He says some weird stuff sometimes!"

"Yeah. He does." Linebeck looked out over the strange island. He could see Link's green hat bobbing around in the distance. Leaf zoomed out and flew in a wide arc around the island. Before Linebeck's eyes, a pile of bones rose up and struck out at the spirit. Leaf whizzed around it, striking a frenzy of blows. When he hit the skull it popped off and hopped around, leaving the remains to fall to the ground. Leaf chased it into the sea, and as it sank, the other bones crumbled to dust.

"WHOO! Come on, skeletons! I can take you! Let's fight, c'mon!" the fairy shouted.

"Shut up," muttered Linebeck. "Hey, you think these things are what upset the kid? Maybe he doesn't like bones?"

"I dunno. Prob'ly not, he's not scared of monsters!"

"Yeah... hm..." Linebeck watched the boy hop between tiny strips of land, collecting rupees and revealing Like-Like traps with his boomerang. Neri circled him, protecting him, and Ciela hid under his cap.

While Leaf dove into a Like-Like just to bang around inside it, Linebeck walked to the end of the pier. He took out his small spyglass and looked out to the sea beyond the ring of rocks. Beedle's ship was floating by. With nothing else to do, Linebeck went to get the fishing pole from the ship. There weren't many fish biting, but at last he landed a medium-sized toona.

"Blehh..." the captain muttered, using the end of the pole to pry a parasitic stowfish off the larger fish. He flung it into the water and squinted up at the sun. "...Time for one more," he decided.

By the time he caught a second toona, the sun had passed its zenith. Linebeck looked out to sea again. He choked and scuttled back onto the ship. The distinctive shape of Jolene's ship, the Papillon, was sailing slowly across the gap in the rocks. Linebeck glanced around the island. The water had drained below the odd patterns of land, and there were signs of scuffles, but nothing was moving. The captain shivered and slipped down below into the hold.

Once the fish were scaled, gutted, and put on ice, Linebeck crept out on the dock again. There was no sign of Jolene or Link. He shuddered to think what would happen if the former were to show up without the latter around to fight her off. He sighed and leaned up against the ship.

"NOW I'VE GOT YOU, LINEBECK!" a familiar voice bellowed.

Linebeck yelped, and came dangerously close to wetting himself. Before he could move, Jolene leapt like a cat onto the gangplank, blocking his retreat.

"Now you will answer for your disgraceful behavior!" the she-pirate snarled. She drew back her sword. Linebeck fell over backwards in his rush to get as far away as he could.

"HIIIIIII-!" her battle cry came. Linebeck cowered at the edge of the planks. His eyes darted down to the waves. Too deep... No way out... He scrunched his eyes shut and waited for his swift, bloody death.

"YAAA!" another voice cut through. The captain's eyes popped open just in time to see Link hurtling himself at Jolene. She turned and brought up her sword to defend herself, but Link's momentum and Neri's repelling shield sent her tumbling into the sea. Ciela flew out of his hat and touched the sword, and the boy's slices and strikes became shock waves that shot out across the water to batter the woman of the sea.

"Pah!" Jolene spat as she swam, powerful arms slicing through the water. "This isn't over, Linebeck!"

The sailor turned slowly to the boy, who was breathing hard and glaring out at Jolene's sail. "Wow, kid. You really know how to time it." He flopped on his back on the pier.

"Are you okay?" Link came over to peer down at him.

"Yep. Never better. Just... looking at the clouds."

Link looked up. "...There aren't any."

"Doesn't mean there won't be." The captain rocked forward and got to his feet. "What are you doing lollygagging around, monkey? Let's get over to Zauz, and get that Phantom Sword! You did get the Aquanine, right?"

Link held up the blue-green metal proudly.

"Huh. Nice! So let's not stand around any longer. Ship out!" Linebeck ran down and fired up the engine. "Why don't we use that slate of yours, kid!"

"Okay!" Link took out the Cyclone Slate and carefully drew a backwards 'N.' They held on tight as the ship rose up in a whirl of wind and water and frogs. When they were dropped down again, Linebeck turned the wheel towards Zauz's island.

"Now let's get your Phantom Sword made so we can save these seas, kid!" Linebeck declared. Link nodded, and he and Ciela ran off for the small house.

"So. You have the three sacred metals," the blacksmith said as the boy ran inside. "With them I can now forge you a mighty sword that can slay the Phantoms and their evil master." He took the metals from Link and placed them into a crucible to melt down.

"...Zauz?" Link asked. "Have you... heard of the Cobble Kingdom?"

The man stirred the fire. "I have heard of it, yes. I spent my childhood there, ages ago, when the kingdom was still functional, if not thriving."

"But those ruins were falling to pieces!" Ciela exclaimed. That had to be hundreds of years ago!"

"We age more slowly than the Hylians," Zauz pointed out calmly, eyes on his forge. "But yes, there are survivors of that doomed race. You met another, I believe. Astrid the fortune teller on the Isle of Ember."

"...The islands are dead, full of graves," Link mumbled. "Do you even... remember anyone else?"

"Yes. I remember our great king, Mutoh, and how he fought to protect us, but was ultimately overcome. I remember his four brave knights, who gave their lives for him. I remember laying them in their tombs with my parents, Astrid, her family, and another boy, Kayo, even as the monsters took our dead and continued to destroy our lands. And I remember fleeing those dead, ruined islands, watching our loved ones pass out of sight as they gave their lives for ours. It ceased to become my home long ago."

"Doesn't it make you feel sad?" Link asked softly.

Zauz took out his hammer and tongs. "I went through a period of mourning, yes. But it was their fate, just as it was mine to live on, and yours to finally bring our kingdom peace."

"But...!"

"The sword will not be ready for a while. Come back later." The blacksmith turned his back, firmly ending the conversation. Link stood for a moment, then slowly walked outside again.

"Looks like there's a letter," Ciela said. Link nodded and walked over to the mailbox. Linebeck was looking at it apprehensively.

"Hey kid, got your sword?"

"Zauz said it'll take a while to make," Ciela said, and Link nodded. "We'll have to come back for it later."

"Oh. Well get your letter already, before this thing falls over."

The winged mailman flapped down and took out an envelope as Link approached the mailbox. "Special express delivery! It's from Jolene! Should be good." He leered as he opened it, and cleared his throat to read. "Little boy in green! So you got me, and you got me good! Humiliation burns hot in my pirate blood! And so my mind is haunted with this one searing word... REVENGE! I demand a rematch to prove who's truly the strongest on the seas! I've been sharpening my skills, so prepare to fall beneath my blade! Oh yes, our paths will cross again. If you have any honor at all, you will meet me in battle one last time! ...The Mighty She-Pirate, Jolene." The postman put the letter away. "Wow, so many exclamation points... And pretty disturbing, don't you think? You get challenged to lots of duels like that? Anyway, I'm out of here! See you around!"

"You're not thinking of accepting, are you?" Linebeck asked as the postman flew away.

Link paused, then nodded resolutely. Linebeck sighed.

"You know you don't have to respond to her ranting, right?"

"She's YOUR crazy friend!" Ciela spoke up. "Why does Link have to get caught in the middle?"

"I just said he doesn't! But she wrote to HIM, not me! Her problem is, she can't deal with anyone who's stronger than she is. I know, I've gotten plenty of challenges, myself! With this face, it's no surprise." He smirked. "They just don't understand that -"

"...That you're a cucco?" Ciela suggested.

"No," Linebeck snapped, frowning irritably. "That my true love is peace. I'm not a fighter. I avoid conflicts at all costs."

"Well THAT'S true," Ciela admitted. "She just seems... not quite right in the head, or something."

Linebeck shook his head. "Look, kid. I can't take all this chase-and-ambush crap anymore. It's time to set Jolene straight. And you're just the monkey for the job! Show her she's not the strongest one on the seas, and she can't just go bullying whoever she wants! She picked the wrong ship to harass this time!"

"This is still all about you, isn't it?" Ciela muttered. "Well, Link? What do you think? We do have some time on our hands, and we can't just ignore her. Maybe we should agree to her challenge?"

Link nodded adamantly.

"That's the spirit, puppy!" Linebeck clapped the boy on the shoulder, a little too hard. "I knew you'd come around! So let's go stop that crazy she-pirate once and for all! Set sail!"

"When'd we get sails?" Leaf wondered as they boarded the ship.

No sooner had they put Zauz's island behind them than Link spotted the butterfly sail rounding the Isle of Gust.

"I see her!" he called. And she saw him as well, because her ship turned and made a beeline for the S.S. Linebeck.

"Get ready, kid!" the captain shouted before diving into his crate. Link ran for the stairs as Jolene jumped onto the deck, and she followed him down.

"I am glad you are well, boy in green," Jolene declared, striding up to him. "I have heard of your quest to save the Ocean King."

Link blinked, and Jolene slashed at him, annoyed.

"Spare me your pretenses of innocence! Of course I know about the monster, Bellum, and its bane, the Phantom Sword!" She suddenly looked over at the crate and called out sharply. "You there! Wooden box! You'd better listen up, too!"

In the cramped darkness, Linebeck almost fell over. He gulped.

"Your attempts are noble, boy in green, but ultimately foolish! It matters not who you are trying to help, that monster will obliterate you. Your life will be wasted!"

Link tried to swallow, but found his throat dry. His eyes grew large. But he bravely shook his head. The she-pirate frowned.

"You have no care for your own safety or survival!? Then face me once more!" Her lips curled back from her white teeth. "Just hold still!"

Jolene struck out like a hunting cat, but Link ran to the side, swinging around to slash at her unprotected back. She whirled and began to circle. Link went on the offensive, but she blocked and parried his every blow. Two of her strikes landed, sending Link tumbling to the floor, but he got up again and their swords met in a hiss of steel. Finally, the pirate fell back.

"...This isn't over yet!" cried Jolene, diving to retrieve her sword. The two wove around the room, swords dancing in the air. Jolene leapt at Link, her shrill battle cry ringing out, but she was slower to recover this time. The flat of Link's blade slammed into her hilt, and her sword went flying.

"Still as strong as ever, boy in green," Jolene said, breathing heavily. "What you're attempting is foolhardy. And yet..." She straightened, walking over to the stairs, yanking her sword out of the floorboards on her way, and stood, her back to the boy. "...Something about your stubbornness... draws me. Just as the one who captivated me so long ago did. I wonder if that same look is still in his eyes today?" Her tone had softened a touch.

Link watched her solemnly. Linebeck peered out through a knothole in the wood.

"...Boy in green, pass my words along to the man in the crate." Her voice was suddenly low and level. And she looked directly into Linebeck's hidden eyes. Linebeck drew back, but there was no threat left there. "...Advise him to take notes. He might learn something.

Then the moment of calm passed. She whirled and shouted to the room, "You are a fool, Linebeck!!" And with that, she was gone.

Link ran up to the crate as Linebeck popped out. He was sweating, and rather pale.

"Whew, what's HER problem? That's why I don't understand women," the captain complained.

"Hey... Linebeck?" Ciela asked. "How exactly did you meet Jolene?"

"Oh." Linebeck blinked. "Well... It was a while ago, before I had a ship of my own. I was cruising through these waters, scouting for treasure while the rest of the crew was on shore leave..."

"What, were you being punished for something?" Ciela asked. "What'd you do?"

"You want to hear the story, or you want to keep interrupting me!?"

"Sorry," mumbled Ciela. "I do want to know. Please continue."

"Hmph. Anyway, I happened to sail by just as her ship was attacked by a monster. So of course I jumped into action, slammed into the beast with my ship, and saved the day!"

"Wow... really?" Ciela asked. "That's impressive!"

"Well..." Linebeck looked down, picking at a rough patch of wood. "If I'm being totally honest here... I was really just trying to get away. I hadn't had much experience at the helm, and I lost control of the ship. It just happened to run the creature down." He laughed nervously. "After my captain threw me off his ship for the damages I'd caused, Jolene invited me to join her. So we sailed together for a while. But pretty soon I realized we were just from two different worlds."

"What do you mean?" asked Link.

"It's kind of embarrassing, but she was a LOT tougher than yours truly," Linebeck confessed, his face red. "I just wasn't cut out for the cut-throat, dog-eat-dog life of a pirate. I was always more laid-back about it. You know, just sneak off with the treasure, no conflict, no fuss. Anyway... Jolene and I started seeing less and less of each other. Avoiding each other, really. I knew one of us had to end it, and she never lets go of anything, so, well... you know..."

"What?" breathed Ciela, enraptured by the tale.

"Well, I kind of... made off with some of her treasure..."

"You... terrible man!" the spirit of courage gasped indignantly. Linebeck flinched and turned away. "How could you!?"

"Ha... ha," Linebeck laughed lamely, trying to break the mood. "Well... that's why Jolene swore revenge on me. You did ask. And it... wasn't even much of a treasure. I didn't think it meant so much to her, anyway."

"Oh... Linebeck," Ciela sighed in defeat. "You really are dense, aren't you?"

Linebeck hopped out of the crate. "...If you want dinner, I'm making it now. We'll head for Mercay tomorrow." He stalked into the kitchen without a backwards glance.

"Wow," said Ciela after a hushed moment. "I think I'm starting to understand him, too!"

"I think... you hurt his feelings," Link murmured.

"I... maybe I did. But what a terrible thing to do..."

That night, the two lay on their beds on opposite sides of the small bedroom. The captain was almost asleep when Link's small voice jerked his eyes open again.

"Linebeck?"

"Hm? What do you want, kid?"

"What'd you take from Jolene?"

"Wh-what!?"

"I just wanted to know. I know it's over, I'm just curious. Sorry."

"Don't apologize for every little thing, kid."

"Sor – uh – okay."

"...I took a stone, that's all. Probably worth a couple hundred rupees at best."

"...Why?"

"Just... um... sentimental reasons. You've got a lot of questions tonight."

"What did it look like?"

"Like her eyes," Linebeck replied without thinking, then sucked in his breath sharply.

"Oh," Link said simply, and yawned. "Does she want it back?"

"I don't know, I guess so. But she always said -"

"What did she say?"

"That's none of your business, kid."

"I know. Sorry."

"...She said... it shone brightest... when my eyes were on it." Linebeck turned over, burying his face in the pillow. There was no answer. After a minute he risked peeking over, and scrambled back at the sight of the boy right beside his pillow.

"Are you okay, Linebeck?" Link asked quietly. A small calloused hand came to rest gently on his own larger one.

"It... was a long time ago."

"I know. But are you okay?"

Green eyes stared into brown ones for a long time. "...Go to bed, Link," the older man finally said softly. "You've got a long day ahead of you."

Link stood by him for a moment longer.

"Okay," the boy said after a while. He smiled. "Goodnight, Linebeck."

"Sleep well, kid."

The young hero's hand squeezed the captain's. And the larger one squeezed back, hard.

…

* * *

So much for not being as long... Let's just be honest, and accept that the next chapter will probably be even longer!

I had a different topic in mind for the talk at the end, but this is where it went, and I'm QUITE happy with it. Link's issues can wait until the next chapter. It may take a while to post, as I'll be ridiculously busy for the next few days/weeks.


	7. Recovery

**The Open Sea Calls**

_- Recovery -_

The next morning, the two adventurers were slow to rise. Neri crept in to check on them after a while. Linebeck was tangled up in his blankets, snoring. Link was curled up in a ball on his cot.

"They both look pretty tired," the spirit of wisdom told the other two. "Why don't we let them sleep for a while?"

About an hour later, Linebeck woke as a larger wave rocked the ship. "Snk? Mm..." He sat up, scratched his head, and looked over at Link's bed as he did every morning. The boy was curled rigidly around his knees, and twitched every so often. Linebeck frowned and walked over to him.

"Kid? Hey, Link. Get up." He shook the boy's shoulder. Link shot up in bed with a muffled cry, swayed as he looked up at Linebeck, then fell back to his pillow.

"You okay, pup? You were having some kind of dream."

"Mm-hm." Link sat up again, more slowly this time, and he got out of bed. Immediately his legs started to tremble and soon his whole body was shaking.

"What's wrong?" the captain asked, rather alarmed.

"Just... just a little dizzy. 'M fine," Link muttered.

"No, you're not." Linebeck frowned and pressed a hand to the boy's forehead. The touch, though light, nearly made the little hero fall over.

"It's nothing," he tried to protest.

"That's a lie. It's a nasty fever, and probably more than that." The older man pushed the boy back down on his bed. "You probably caught something from one of those islands yesterday. Rotting flesh spreads disease, you know! You just stay there."

"But I have to -"

"You have to stay down this time, puppy," Linebeck said. "You can barely stand, you're not going temple-crawling today." The sailor straightened his clothes and went to the small mirror to comb his hair. "Bellum can wait for you."

"But-!"

"No," Linebeck insisted firmly. "Don't be stupid, kid. You're in no condition for that. Take a rest day for a change. ...Do you feel nauseous?"

The boy hesitated. "My stomach hurts."

Linebeck made a face. "...I'll get you a bucket. And some water. Don't move." He was out the door in a flash. Link sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What? Link's sick?" Ciela asked as Linebeck filled a cup with water. "What's wrong with him?"

"Hard to say. Could be some kind of flu, could be a plague that's been festering on those islands for ages. Could just be that he's been working too hard and too tired to fight off a fever." Linebeck picked up a bucket from the corner.

"Overwork!? If you weren't always bugging him about treasure...!"

"I don't send him out for any longer than he'd be there already," the sailor snapped. "You could try doing something to help instead of just looking for someone to blame all the time!"

"...Sorry," the fairy said. "What can I do?"

"I don't know." Linebeck shrugged, walking back to the bunk. "Maybe make sure he doesn't get up and try to run off anywhere."

Link sat up as the two came in. Linebeck plunked the bucket down near the boy's head and handed him the cup of water. Ciela landed in his blond hair.

"Here, drink this." The hero obeyed, taking a deep drink of water, and finishing it in smaller sips. When it was gone, the older man pushed him down on the cot again.

"Linebeck!" Link protested. "I feel better! I just got up too fast, I'm fine now."

"Hm. Really." Linebeck touched the boy's forehead again. "That would explain why I could boil water on your head. Not a chance, dog."

"He's right, you're so hot!" Ciela agreed. "You should take a break."

"But... I have to go get the Phantom Sword!" Feverish tears welled up in Link's eyes.

"No, you don't," Linebeck informed him, unmoved by the boy's uncontrolled emotion. "I'll go pick it up. With Jolene out of the way, it'll be no problem."

"What if Zauz won't give it to you...?"

"Then I'll take the fluffballs along to pester him until he does. Take it easy, kid. I've got this covered."

"Don't worry, Link," Ciela added.

"Well... okay..." Link agreed reluctantly.

"Good. Glad that's settled. You feel like eating anything in the meantime?"

"Mm. No."

"Linebeck frowned. "If you don't eat, you won't have the strength to get better."

"But my stomach hurts!"

"Then don't inhale everything! Take the time to chew your food for a change!" Linebeck countered. "I'll bring you some crackers and more water. And if you haven't at least started on them when I get back with your sword, I swear I'll throw it in the sea." He stomped out of the room.

"I think you'd better do what he says," Ciela said quietly.

"I... guess so," Link agreed.

Linebeck strode back in and plunked a packet of saltine crackers and a fresh cup of water into Link's hands. "There. Later you'll have some soup."

"I... will?"

"Yes. You will. I'll be back soon. Sparkles, if I need you, I'll let you know. ...Take care of things here." Linebeck turned and left.

"You know... every time I think I've got him figured out, he does something to change my mind," Ciela said to no one in particular.

Neri fluttered in as Link picked up a cracker and began to nibble at the edge. "Let me try something, Link." She glided down and landed lightly on his forehead. A coolness washed over his face, and he closed his eyes contentedly. Ciela gently nudged his hand, and he took another bite of cracker.

After a few minutes, Linebeck stepped back in. He awkwardly clutched a shining sword blade with no hilt. When Link opened his eyes, the older sailor grinned triumphantly.

"See, kid? No problem."

"But... it's not finished." Link struggled to sit up. The spirits pushed him down again.

"Yeah, Zauz said to tell you he couldn't make the last part. I don't see why not, it can't be that hard after the sharp part." Linebeck set the incomplete sword down and pushed it under Link's cot. "I figure Oshus'll know. We can go ask him tomorrow."

"Can't we go now?" Link whined. Linebeck frowned deeply.

"Look, kid. You go running around now, you'll just get yourself killed. Then who'll save your friend and the Ocean King?"

"Nobody..." Link mumbled, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Nobody'll save them... Nobody remember them... me... nnn..." He passed into a feverish doze.

"What's that all about?" Linebeck wondered.

"I think that might be what's been troubling him," Neri suggested. "He's been thinking a lot lately."

"What, about nobody saving the world? I doubt he has to worry about that," the captain said, pushing some sweaty hair out of the boy's face.

Link passed in and out of consciousness for hours. Sometimes he saw the three spirits, and sometimes he saw Linebeck leaning over him. Other times he saw the statue of Tetra crumbling, King Mutoh scolding him, Oshus breaking in half, or Zauz turning into Gannon and asking why he was wasting his time here. He saw his grandmother and sister looking at old pictures together, and wondering who the boy in them was. He saw the Goron and the Anouki hurling rocks and snowballs at each other. He saw Linebeck's ship sailing off without him, heedless of his cries and entreaties to stop. He heard snatches of a haunting song of treasure and betrayal of trust. And he couldn't tell which visions were true.

"...And he said unto the captain, what will you give to me, if I swim alongside the Gerudo enemy and sink her in the Lowland...

"...Oh I will give you silver, and I will give you gold, and my own fair young daughter, your bonny bride shall be..."

And sometimes, all was black.

"Hey! Hey, kid! Link! Wake up, already!" Someone was shaking him. He groggily forced his eyes open. Linebeck was there, holding his shoulder.

"What?" he asked muzzily.

"You were yelling and fighting something, kid. I don't know. But it's time to get up now."

The boy blinked up at him a few times. "...I'm still tired."

"Yeah? Me too. But that's just too bad. You hungry yet?"

"Mm. A little, I guess."

"Good!" Linebeck straightened up and left the room. Link's heart skipped a beat as the older man walked away, oblivious of the boy's grasping hand. But he was back in a moment, holding a steaming bowl. "Think you can sit up?"

Link heaved himself up with some difficulty. He let his head fall forward into his hands.

"You okay?" Linebeck asked.

"Y-yeah," Link replied weakly. "Just... a little dizzy, is all."

"You need more than a cracker in you. Here, eat." The captain set the bowl of soup on Link's lap. The young hero took the spoon, but the shaking of his hand caused a lot of the soup to fall back into the bowl. Still, he didn't get up, and managed to eat about a fourth of the bowl before he had to rest. He slumped down and started to fall backwards, but a steady hand caught his back and held him upright.

"Careful, kid," Linebeck muttered, his ears pink. "You'll spill it and I'll have to wash the sheets."

"Sorry." Link leaned back into the large hand and shut his eyes. And was pushed lightly.

"Hey. You need to finish this, no sleeping until you do," Linebeck scolded.

"Sorry," the boy mumbled.

"Eat." Linebeck nudged the limp hand towards the bowl. Link obediently picked up the spoon and started again. Slowly, and with much encouragement, he managed to drain the bowl.

"Th-thanks," Link said, smiling weakly.

"Hmph, I'd be number one on a lot of hit lists if I let you waste away. You're little enough as it is, it wouldn't take much," muttered Linebeck, setting the dishes on the floor. "That reminds me, you were saying some weird things before."

"That weird things?" Link looked up, leaning back comfortably into the older sailor's arm.

"Like if you were gone, nobody would save them, I get that. But then you started rambling on about remembering people. Any idea what that's about?"

Link looked down at his pale hands. "The Cobble Kingdom... used to be so great and powerful. Everyone must have known and respected them. But then... they fell, and now barely anyone knows they existed. It's the same with Hyrule."

"Where?"

Link looked up, his eyes troubled. "...The ancient kingdom I promised I'd save. Tetra is its princess. I swore to protect her and find a land where Hyrule could be reborn."

"What happened to the old one?"

"It was overrun by evil, and the king made it sink into the ocean..."

"Hm, there are old legends of a land sinking into the sea somewhere. Maybe that's it?"

Link nodded. "Tetra and I were searching for a new land when she heard about the Ghost Ship and decided to go looking for it."

"All that, on top of saving the Ocean King... You've got a lot on your plate, kid."

"And... and I already failed her." Link's eyes strayed to the door.

"Sounds to me like she made her own decision to put her life in danger," Linebeck contradicted him. "Pretty irresponsible, if you ask me."

"She's... not the type of person who sits back and lets herself be protected." Link smiled a little.

"No, but does she take you into account? If she knows you at all, she must realize every time she jumps into certain doom, she's pulling you along with her."

"She doesn't think like that," the boy said softly.

"I guess not." Linebeck pulled his hand back, letting Link sink back into his pillow. "Well, you should probably get some rest now."

"What time is it?"

"About two in the afternoon. Maybe three now. You can have some more soup later."

"Okay..." Link looked up at the ceiling as Linebeck left. "Hey... Linebeck?"

"Yeah, what?" The sailor stuck his head back in.

"Do you think I can do this?"

Linebeck walked back in, hands on his hips, and looked the child over critically. "Link, I've yet to see anything you can't do. Don't sweat it."

Link smiled up radiantly. "Thanks." His eyes closed, and he was asleep again.

"...But the captain did not heed, for his promise he did rue, and left him in the Lowland Sea..."

Strange dreams continued to flit through the boy's mind. He couldn't remember what they contained when Linebeck shook him awake to force more soup down his throat, but he was left with an uneasy feeling. He tried to stay awake after he finished, but found it impossible.

"His fever's starting to go down," Neri said softly.

"Good," said Linebeck.

"So we'll be able to get back to Mercay Island soon!" Leaf chirped.

"...Yeah." Linebeck gazed down at the small chest rising and falling. "Yeah. Then we can finish all this business."

"What will you do after that, Linebeck?" Neri asked.

"I... I guess... keep sailing around. Treasure. Uh, I mean, looking for treasure. You know." Linebeck scratched his head.

"You don't know, do you?" Neri asked.

"Well? What if I don't? I don't have to answer to you!" the sailor snapped.

"You don't have to get so defensive!" Ciela asked. "It was just a question! Don't bite her head off."

"I wasn't even talking to you, Sparkles!" What's your problem? The blue one can defend herself just fine without you."

"She shouldn't have to!"

"And I don't!" Neri cut in quickly. "It's all right, he wasn't trying to offend me. And Linebeck, Ciela's not trying to pick a fight."

"Could've fooled me," Linebeck muttered. "I'm going out for some air, try to let my treasure dog get some rest, huh?" He stormed out.

"He doesn't have to be so moody all the time," Ciela sulked.

Link next woke to darkness, and being picked up by his shirt. He thrashed and cried out until he fell back to the bed.

"Geez, kid, keep it down!" a voice hissed, and the boy could now make out the dim shape of Linebeck about a foot from his head.

"Wh-what happened?" Link stammered.

"You tell me. You were screaming about something, and either fighting or running."

Link shivered. "S...sorry."

"I told you before, quit apologizing. What's wrong, anyway?"

"I... it..."

"Yeah?

"I just can't stop thinking about them. The Cobble Kingdom's knights," the boy whispered. "They gave their lives... and it wasn't enough. And now their kingdom's in ruins, and no one even remembers them. Is... that what'll happen to me?" His voice cracked. "Am I gonna end up dead in whatever's left of the new Hyrule? With monsters running o-over my friends' b-bones? With nobody but the other ghosts to remember me? Or just old carvings that people'll find in a hundred years, and say oh, that must have been a legendary hero, I wonder what happened here?"

A hand landed on his head, and slid down to his shoulder. "Listen. We all die some time. But you're how old, twelve? Thirteen? Way too young to be worried about that. You'll grow up and get to be a grizzly old veteran, tottering around on your cane and chasing off all the brats who come to peek at your trophies."

Link giggled weakly. "I wouldn't chase them away."

"Trust me, you'll have so many fans, you'll get sick of them. I'd bet my ship on it."

"But... you love your ship..."

"Damn right, I do!"

Link smiled for a moment, but the expression slowly crumbled away. "What if... I fail, though? If I can't rebuild Hyrule, or save Tetra, or even get through the temple again?"

"Take it a step at a time, kid. You can always try again if you need to. And you're good, you'll do it all, no problem."

"...And if I can't, everybody'll forget about me and try to find somebody else to help them..."

"I doubt it. You're not exactly forgettable."

"...I am, though, if you take away all the things I've done. Nobody'd look at me twice."

"Now you're just swimming in self-pity. That's not like you, pup. Get out of it, it's not useful or good for you. Nothing forgettable about you, and that's that." The hand pulled away, and Linebeck strode back to his own bed. "You're not dieing, you won't fail, and I can't imagine anyone forgetting who you are. Got it?"

The boy nodded quickly. "...Yeah."

"Good! Now go back to sleep, already. Your fever's down, you should be fine tomorrow."

"...Goodnight, Linebeck. And thanks for... listening."

"Night, Link."

The next day, they made port on Mercay Island. Leaf and Ciela hovered around Link's head as he headed off to Oshus's home.

"So... this is it," Neri said to the captain.

"Looks like it, yeah." Linebeck looked out over the small town glumly. "...Hey, I'm gonna go... take a walk. Keep an eye on things here, will you?"

"What? Now?"

"Yes, now! When have I ever randomly given you my ten-year itinerary?" The sailor rolled his eyes as he walked off to the north.

Not long after, Link and the other two spirits returned. Link's brow furrowed as they approached the dock.

"Where's Linebeck? He's always here..."

"He said he was going for a walk," Neri said. "He headed over that way."

"...Towards the temple?" Link frowned and ran off to the north.

The blue-clad man was staring morosely out to sea when Link ran over.

"What are you doing all the way over here, Linebeck?" Ciela asked.

"What?" the captain asked, half-turning to them. "Sometimes I just need to be alone. Time and space to think, you know? But look at you, kid!" He nodded down at the small hero's belt. "You finally got your sword! So now... you can go defeat Bellum and rescue everyone, huh?"

"That's right!" Ciela chirped proudly. "We've all come a long way!"

Linebeck nodded in agreement. "...You can do this, Link. Go... save your friend, and don't get yourself killed."

"What?" Ciela exclaimed. "Don't be ridiculous. Just you wait, he'll destroy Bellum! If you're going to be so negative, you can just go back and mop the deck, like always."

Linebeck's eyes turned to hard green stone, and he crossed his arms. "Yeah, that's right. All I do around here is mop decks. Is that what you think?" He turned to Link. "...Kid, adventuring with you gave me a taste of what being a hero must be like. But... that's you, it's not me. You know I can't go with you, I'd just slow you down and get in the way. So... it's all up to you now." A muscle in his face twitched, and he brushed past Link. "I'll just be back here... mopping the deck."

"Hey," Ciela called after him. "What's your problem, Linebeck? Why so serious all of a sudden?"

Linebeck stopped, but didn't turn around. He was quiet for a moment, but there was an odd note in his voice when he finally spoke. "Hey, Ciela."

"H-huh?" the spirit said.

"Take care of the kid." The sailor scratched his head self-consciously. "If anything happens to him, I'm holding you responsible. So... You'd better look out for him in there. Got it!?"

"...Of course! Leave it to me."

Linebeck paused and nodded. "...See you, Link." He walked away down the path towards the harbor. Link watched him go.

"He... called me by my name," Ciela murmured. "No insults or anything."

Link nodded, then set out for the Temple of the Ocean King one last time.

* * *

…

Ah, the obligatory Link-Gets-Sick chapter. No more issues for Link, he's exceeded his quota for this story. Next one will be the last, whenever I get around to finishing it.

I hope the random bits of song weren't too distracting. I want to tie it into the ending a little.

Usually when I write I'm really excited about it at first, and the enthusiasm lessens as time goes on until I'm just trying to finish. Quite the opposite in this case! Maybe it's the fast pace I'm keeping up. But I'll be traveling for the next three weeks, so I'm not sure when the final chapter will arrive.


	8. Struggle

**The Open Sea Calls**

_- Struggle -_

Linebeck was pacing up and down the pier almost frantically. He muttered under his breath, and cast many a glance towards the temple. Leaf followed him.

"I wish you could fly!" said the spirit. "That'd be fun!"

"Damnit, aren't you even a little worried!?"

"Sure! Link's stronger when I'm there. But he can kill Phantoms now!"

"Yeah... but what about after that, when he gets to Bellum?"

"Well... I just have to trust the others, because there's nothing I can do to help."

"Yeah, you and me both..." Linebeck looked longingly over at the milk bar. "I could really use a drink right now..."

"Ooh, me too!" Leaf agreed.

"You're already psychotic and unpredictable. I don't know if I want to see you drunk. Besides, what if the kid decides he needs you in the end? At least you could be useful..."

"You may have a use as well, Linebeck." Oshus stumped over, holding his odd walking stick.

"Ocean King! Hi!" Leaf bobbed over to greet him.

"Oh, you decided to turn up." Linebeck made a face. "Just in time to not have to help with anything, or face the kid before you send him to his possible demise..."

"I said my piece when I completed the Phantom Sword," the old man said evenly.

But Linebeck wasn't through yet. "You just saw how strong he was and thought, how can I make this poor sucker do my dirty work, didn't you? Like you would've with me if I'd passed you little test!"

"I merely asked for his help. And he agreed."

"...After tricking him AND Ciela."

"And you have never lied to the child, Linebeck?"

"I – not when it mattered! Not recently!"

"Well, I could say the same thing." Oshus looked past him. "I hope your ship is in good condition?"

"Of course," snapped Linebeck. "I take care of it. I hope you feel guilty for manipulating a kid like that!"

Oshus stared out at the sea. "...I regret the necessity. But it is what it is. He is at least well-prepared."

"Huh, yeah, he'd better be," Linebeck muttered, swatting at Leaf as the spirit came to rest on his head. "Are you here to do something useful, or did you just want to pester me?"

"...The spirit of power trusts you?" Oshus was looking curiously at his head.

"We're friends!" Leaf announced happily as Linebeck growled.

"That is... unexpected. What about the others?"

"The blue one's tolerable. Usually. Sticks her nose in my business a lot, though. Sparkles is a holy terror."

"Hm... Well Ciela does not trust easily, but still... Perhaps there's more to you than I first divined."

"Hmph, spare me," Linebeck grumbled, stomping back on board his ship. Footsteps followed him, and he whipped around. "If you think I'm letting you hang around on my ship -"

"I need to have a look at the stone princess down there." Oshus walked calmly past him, down the stairs.

"Gah!" Linebeck threw up his hands in defeat. "I guess no one cares what I say! As usual!"

"I care!" chirped Leaf.

"Shut up, you, and get off my head," the captain muttered, stalking down after the Ocean King.

Oshus was gazing intently into Tetra's gray eyes. He looked out the window for a moment, and shook his head. "Not yet."

"Not yet? So what, you're gonna stay until the kid gets back?"

"Hm... yes. Precisely." Oshus turned around.

"On my ship," Linebeck clarified, crossing his arms.

"Linebeck, have you been considering what you will wish for?" the old man said mildly, walking over to examine the sea charts pinned to the wall.

Linebeck frowned. "Of course I have. You're not getting away without granting my wish. I'm just trying to decide which treasure to wish for, and how much."

"Ah, you would appear to be a quick study," Oshus mused quietly, his sharp eyes piercing Linebeck's.

"Yeah. Well. I know what I like." Linebeck turned away, his ears turning pink. He had a feeling the Ocean King was teasing him, but if he called the old man on it, he might have to explain more than he cared to.

"It should be a while yet, Linebeck. Why don't you keep busy while we wait?" Oshus suggested. The captain gave him a dirty look and stalked back up on deck.

"Ordering me around on my own ship..." he muttered. "He can't do that. I'll throw him off. I don't care if he's the Ocean King, I'd do it."

"Oshus is funny, too!" Leaf spoke up, flitting out of Linebeck's hair to race around the deck. "But not like you are!"

"Oh, hilarious," Linebeck agreed dryly, going over to lean on the railing. "...If he wasn't on my ship, I'd go to the Milk Bar."

"I want to go, too!" Leaf cried, whizzing in tight circles around the cabin.

"I'm not leaving that old man on board without anybody keeping an eye on him," said Linebeck. "And... I don't think I could stop at just one today. What if we need to get somewhere fast?"

"I HATE waiting!" Leaf fumed, suddenly angry. "Why don't they hurry!?"

"I'm sure they are," the captain said morosely. "...Hey, be careful, I just fixed that lantern! You'd better not break anything!"

"But I'm MAD!" thundered Leaf.

"Yeah, well find something constructive to do!"

"Rrg... Hey!" The anger suddenly disappeared, and the fairy stopped short. "Wanna learn to fight? I could teach you!"

"No."

"But I know you wish you could sometimes!"

"And now is not one of those times. Go away."

"Come on, hit me! I won't move!"

"No."

"Please? It'd be fun!"

"It would NOT be fun. It would be stupid."

"But Linebeck...!"

"I'm going below!" the harried captain finally shouted. "Leave me alone!"

Linebeck stormed down the stairs and over to his crate. "One word, old man, and I'll sail you straight to the Isle of Ember and throw you in the volcano."

But Oshus seemed preoccupied, staring off into the distance.

"Hmph... the best company on this ship is a statue," Linebeck complained. He gazed down at Tetra for a moment. As he blinked, he thought he saw a flicker of life in his eyes, but then it was gone. "You seem like a woman after my own heart... Find any good treasure before you dragged the kid into this mess?"

Tetra, of course, gave no answer. The sailor stared at her a while longer, a frown growing on his face.

"Hey, old man," he said thoughtfully. "Come have a look at this."

There was no answer, so he turned around. In the middle of the room, something sparkled. Linebeck came closer to look as it became a glowing light...

Linebeck raised his arms just in time. Link fell on top of him, knocking him to the floor.

"Oof! Where'd you come from? What's going on here?"

Ciela was buzzing excitedly. "We did it! I remembered, and we beat Bellum! We just needed the power of the Hourglass!"

"No," Oshus spoke up. "He is not yet defeated. But a portion of my power was freed."

Link sat up, dazed and battered. Linebeck brushed some dirt off him. "You okay, Link?" the sailor asked as he sat up too.

The boy blinked at him, then nodded, looking uncertain.

"Still a lot of things not finished, huh?" Link nodded again, and Linebeck stood up, lifting Link around the waist, and carried him over to look at the stone Tetra. "Take a look at this. There's something odd here..."

The stone eyes glimmered. Something sparkled on her nose. And suddenly, in a flash of light, Tetra was human. Linebeck almost dropped Link, but kept hold of the boy.

Link laughed joyfully at the sight of his friend. "Tetra! You – You're...! But how?"

"Thanks to all you've done today, enough of my power was freed that I was able to return this young lady to her normal state," said Oshus. Linebeck turned, letting Link drop to the floor.

"Thank you for all you've done for me," Tetra said. She put up a tough front from what the captain had heard, but he really didn't see it now. She acted for all the world like a regal princess, gracefully thanking her subjects for a small but vital task they had performed.

"I saw everything you did," she continued. Linebeck frowned, and she looked up, a hint of mischief in her big blue eyes. "You too, Linebeck. Thank you!"

"Hmph. All in the line of duty, of course. I do this stuff all the time. ...But I DID put a lot of effort into this."

"What? Linebeck, you barely did anything!" interrupted Ciela.

"Oh? I'd like to see how far you'd get without me. Maybe you'd like to carry the kid across the ocean? Or try bargaining with pirates for a ride?"

"We might get a better deal that way," Ciela pointed out. Link smiled at the two of them.

Suddenly a scream cut through the bickering. A long black tentacle with an eye on the end had crept into the cabin and wrapped around Tetra. She tried to grab onto something, but the thing dragged her out. Link tore up the stairs after it, followed quickly by Linebeck and the fairies.

Bellum's tentacles waved as it sprang onto the Ghost Ship. The creature sank into the wood, leaving out the tentacle that held Tetra, who had gone limp. Purple blobs sprouted out of the ship, and a beady yellow eye blinked open in each one.

"That thing's got Tetra!" Ciela screamed. "It's possessing the Ghost Ship! It's getting away!"

"Not for long!" Linebeck said. "Come on kid, let's chase down that squid-thing! I'll take the wheel, you just blow it out of the water"

The boy nodded and Linebeck ran down to fire up the engine.

"But it's moving too fast to chart a course for!" the spirit of courage wailed.

"You leave that to me, Sparkles," the sailor assured her, backing the ship up, then spinning the wheel until they faced the fleeing ship. He pulled a few levers, and the ship roared into action. "Let me worry about the piloting, Link! You know what to do!"

Link nodded as they raced after the massive ship. Once they got within range, he started firing at the yellow eyes. It was easy at first, and he shot out most of them without no problem. Linebeck shouted out encouragement every time he hit one as he steered the ship back and forth, skillfully maneuvering the S.S. Linebeck to one side, then the other. Link had to hold onto the cannon for support, but there was a smoothness to their frenzied pace, and he was never knocked completely off-balance. The spirits whirred around him.

At last, at the northern edge of the Southwestern Sea, a cannonball knocked out the last eye. There was an unearthly cry, and the Ghost Ship foundered in the water until only its main deck and some wreckage floated on the surface. The smaller ship spun to a quick stop right beside the deck. Link ran down to the wreck, and Linebeck followed him. Oshus slowly stumped out on deck.

"No turning back now," Linebeck said quietly, crossing his arms nervously.

Link nodded, looking around cautiously. "Where'd it go?"

With a growl, Bellum fell behind them, right on top of the S.S. Linebeck. Linebeck, Link, and the fairies whirled around just in time to see Oshus and the ship thrust into the sea.

"Grandpa!" Ciela cried, whizzing over to flit above the darkened waves.

"My... ship!" Linebeck wailed. Thoughts raced through his mind, but didn't stay long enough to register with him. Link just watched the scene in silent horror.

Bellum leapt up again, still clutching Tetra. Link spun to attack the beast, but the long tentacles whipped out at hi. The Phantom Sword skidded across the deck to Linebeck's feet as the boy was lifted up, struggling. He tried to reach for his bow, grappling hook, anything, but the monster's grip was too tight. He saw Tetra hanging limply nearby as he fought to breathe. As he swung around, a massive yellow eye stared at him. Teeth were bared, and Link tried not to think about what would come next, or how close he had come to succeeding.

And then the eye blinked in confusion and turned away. Link followed its gaze even as he fought against his darkening vision and burning lungs. There on the Ghost Ship's deck was Linebeck, shaking visibly and holding the Phantom Sword awkwardly in both hands. The three spirits spiraled around him, and he had managed to pierce a tentacle in its vulnerable eye.

Bellum bellowed in outrage. It lashed about and pulled away from the sword, throwing its captives around as it did. Tetra landed on a small piece of planking floating nearby. Link hit the main deck and blacked out.

"Hey! Wake up!" a voice cut through the darkness. Link forced his eyes open. As his vision came into focus, he saw Linebeck swinging the Phantom Sword wildly. There was no technique to his attacks, and though Bellum shied away, it was growing bolder.

"Link! Are you all right?" Ciela hovered above the boy's head.

"This is no time to talk!" Linebeck called, his voice rough. "Give me a hand over here, will you?"

As the captain turned to shout to the young hero, a long tentacle his his arms and wrapped around it. He tried to run, but his other arm was already caught. Linebeck struggled and fought as Link ran over. The older man caught his eyes, and managed to hurl the sword clumsily down at him.

"Here, catch!" Linebeck yelled.

Link dove and caught the sword, its hilt still warm from the previous wielder. He met Linebeck's resigned eyes, full of fear and determination.

Then Bellum lifted the captain up. The body's main eye looked him over as he writhed against his captor.

"What do you think you're doing!? Let go!"

The eye blinked. The mouth opened. And in a blur of waving arms, it attached itself to Linebeck's back. He trued frantically to turn around, to pry it off.

"Gaah, get off me!"

But the squirming tentacles were already wrapped around him, warping, changing, becoming a dark armor similar to the Phantoms'. Linebeck turned to the frozen hero desperately, his skin turning gray, his eyes rolling back. He took a step forward, raising a huge curved sword with an ease Linebeck had never possessed. Link stepped back cautiously.

But that was as far as it went. Linebeck stood, swaying. Every now and then a sliver of green would appear in his dead eyes.

"...Linebeck?" Link asked warily.

"Nng... not..." Linebeck managed to choke out. He fought to keep the boy in sight somehow, and to not move even when the armor and the thing on his back were pushing to attack. He took another lurching step forward, stepping enough to the side to throw himself off-balance. Alone, he would have fallen. But Bellum kept him upright easily.

"Linebeck?" Link asked again, lowering his sword slowly.

"Nn! No!" Linebeck growled, stepping forward and slashing at Link, though not close enough to hit him.

"I... I can't fight you!" the boy said, horrified, backing away again.

"Link, you have to! That's not Linebeck anymore, it's Bellum!" Ciela screamed.

Linebeck was still fighting, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up. He took two massive steps forward, close enough to see the boy's pale sweating skin and panicked eyes. He lifted his sword. His arm trembled as Link looked up at him.

The sword wavered. He started to lower it slowly... Maybe there was hope, after all.

"Link..." he croaked out.

And then a horned, grinning helmet closed over his whole head, and he knew no more. Brief visions of a fight passed through his head, along with snatches of song.

"So his messmates made him ready, and overboard sprang he, and swam alongside the Gerudo enemy, and with his awl and dagger, in her side he bored holes three, and sank her in the Lowland Sea..."

Try as he might, the boy couldn't get behind his enemy, where he knew its vulnerable eye sat. The thing was too fast, too graceful, too skilled in combat, as the man it rode never was.

"...but the captain did not heed, for his promise he did rue, and he left him in the Lowland Sea..."

Link fell back, bleeding, and scrambled breathlessly to his feet again. He was limping now.

"...So his messmates drew him up, but on the deck he died, and they sewed him in his hammock, which was so fair and wide..."

The boy struck out, knocking his foe back, and Ciela squirmed in the tentacle's grip, emitting a glowing ball of light. Link caught it and ran...

"...and they threw him overboard, and he drifted with the tide, and sank into the Lowland Sea..."

Everything froze, and the hero ran around behind his enemy. There was a terrible ripping pain, and then nothing.

…

* * *

So I decided to split up the last part a bit... There will be one, or possibly two more chapters to come! The game's ending, and then I have some idea of what I want after that. We'll see!

Sorry it's taking longer than usual! I know this isn't the best chapter. I'm focusing on other things at the moment, but I hope the next one will be worth reading. As usual, all feedback is much appreciated!


	9. Equilibrium

**The Open Sea Calls**

_ - Equilibrium -_

Linebeck wasn't sure how much time had passed when the sound of Leaf yelling and bumping around finally penetrated the darkness. He blinked and slowly sat up.

"Ugh... What happened?" he groaned. "My head... I thought..." he trailed off, looking down at his hands. They were spattered with blood. His pupils contracted, and he began to tremble.

"Are you okay, Linebeck?" Ciela fluttered over to the distracted sailor. "You were possessed by Bellum!"

Linebeck's head jerked up as he fell to his hands and knees, but his eyes strayed down to his shaking hands again. "...What!? Oh... that's right." He tried to swallow. "I... uh... think... I remember something about Link..." His eyes squeezed shut, and he shivered. Small footsteps padded towards him, and his head shot up again. Link stood there watching him expectantly, and the captain shook his head violently. He fought back the urge to throw up.

"Oh, kid," the older man began brokenly. "I mean... Link! I'm... sorry!" He retched and covered his mouth for a moment before he could continue. "I may have been possessed by that... monster... But still! To think that I..." He gagged and reeled back to heave the contents of his stomach into the sea.

When he turned back, a relieved smile had broken over the hero's face. Linebeck just stared, uncomprehending.

"Shush, Linebeck!" Ciela ordered, her voice uncharacteristically gentle. "If you hadn't stood up to Bellum when you did... Who knows what could have happened to us! It was really brave of you!"

Linebeck slowly got to his feet, not really looking at the Spirit of Courage. "Well... I guess I just got caught up in the moment... that's all," he said slowly, and shrugged.

"What!?" Ciela flew in his face, and he tried to bat her away halfheartedly. "That's not like you! Are you sure you're Linebeck? What's with the sudden modest act?"

The captain huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance. "I can act however I want, I don't have to answer to you."

"No, I guess not," Ciela admitted.

"Are you okay?" Link asked anxiously.

"Huh? Oh. I'm... fine. My ship just took a little... uh... damage..." Linebeck's eyes darted to Ciela, and he quickly clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Grandpa..." The yellow spirit's pulsating wingbeats slowed, and she seemed to droop a bit.

The remains of the Ghost Ship rocked, and an odd sound emerged from the water. Link looked up, and Tetra hopped down to join him. Linebeck and Ciela drifted over as well. As Neri and Leaf swooped in, the Phantom Sword began to glow and crackle with a strange energy. The sword shattered with a great clang, and the Sand of Hours shot up, only to fall back into the sea.

The ship began to shake. Suddenly a massive white shape erupted from the waves. The giant whale twisted in the air before slamming down on the water. Link barely had time to brace himself, but the resulting wave knocked Linebeck over and sent him rolling across the deck.

"Link... Linebeck... and Ciela..." The whale's voice boomed and wailed around the ship, but it was still unmistakably Oshus. "I have returned to my true form! For that, I thank you." He came to float beside the planking.

Linebeck walked up, shaking water off and squeezing out his hair. "What!? Whoa! Old man, is that you!? I never would've guessed it!" He sneezed.

"If not for all of you, I'd have been sealed up forever," Oshus continued, ignoring the bedraggled sailor. "The sea would have fallen into desolation and evil. You saved me and the Great Sea." His huge eye focused on the boy and girl. "Thank you."

Tetra and Link grinned triumphantly at each other. "I told you chasing down the Ghost Ship would pay off!" Tetra whispered smugly. Link just laughed a little.

"Linebeck," the whale intoned, his haunting voice startling the sea captain.

"What?" Linebeck jumped. "Who? Me?" The Ocean King loomed over him, and he suddenly felt very small.

"I have to make good on a promise I made to you. I grant you one wish."

Linebeck looked down at his hands again, and bit his lip. The sea had washed them clean, and they weren't trembling so much anymore, but... He crossed his arms, then quickly uncrossed them, and shifted from one foot to another.

"What is it?" Ciela flitted around his head. "Come on, just say it! What's with all the sudden shyness? You want a treasure, don't you? Just ask!"

"No!" Linebeck said, a little louder than he meant to. He crossed his arms again and turned away from all of them to look out over the gentle waves. "That's not it at all! I don't need treasure anymore." He swallowed, trying to dislodge the growing lump from his throat. "I think... Well, I guess, if I have to... I mean, if you insist..." He sucked in his breath slowly and glanced to Link for a quick second before he spoke, lowering his voice. "Can you bring back my... ship? The one that sank?"

"What!?" Ciela exclaimed incredulously. "That's it? You know, even if you ask for treasure later, that's it! You only get this one wish!"

The captain whipped around, his face slightly pink and his jaw clenched. "That's enough from you, Sparkles!" His voice sounded oddly tight. "You always have to get the last word, don't you?" He grabbed the fairy out of the air and stretched her out. His knuckles were white.

"The Sand of Hours is returned," said Oshus, his great eye still on Link. "Peace reigns. The Ghost Ship will no longer haunt your world."

"Our world?" Tetra asked, frowning. "So then what world are we in now? What is this place..." She looked around as the fog thickened.

"The time for you to return to your own world is near..." Oshus spoke through the mist.

"The door to your world is about to open."

Linebeck turned to Leaf, who had come to hover by his head.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye, then," the sailor said awkwardly. "I... probably won't see you again, huh?"

"Probably not," Leaf agreed, drooping. Then he bounced twice. "But who knows! Maybe! I'll never forget you, anyway!" He swooped in a tight circle around Linebeck's head one last time, then flew over to Link.

"We are inhabitants of this world," Neri explained quietly, coming to hover over the boy. "We must return to the world of the Ocean King... Thanks, Link." She ruffled through his hair, then winged over to Linebeck. "And you too, Linebeck. Your courage will not be forgotten."

"Oh. Well... thanks," Linebeck mumbled, blushing a bit. "And for all your... advice and stuff. You know."

Neri jingled in agreement and flew off with Leaf to the Ocean King. Ciela popped out of Linebeck's hands, and he looked up, having almost forgotten he was still holding her.

"Oh..." she said awkwardly. "Well, thank goodness, Linebeck! Now I never... have to look at you again. I was getting tired of seeing you all the time!" She giggled halfheartedly.

"Ugh! That's my line, Sparkles." Linebeck turned his back on her. "Just get out of here. Go back to your world. Good riddance."

Ciela paused behind him. "Well... I'm leaving now," she finally said. Linebeck said nothing, but might have stiffened a bit. "...Thanks, Linebeck..."

Linebeck's head turned just a fraction, and they looked at each other. Then Ciela flew away. After a moment Linebeck turned back to the group, clearly biting the inside of his cheek. The fog bank washed over him.

Some time later, he wasn't sure how long, Linebeck became aware of warm planks under his cheek. He opened his eyes and blinked to clear them. His deck. The S.S. Linebeck. He looked around the quiet ship, the waves lapping softly at its hull.

The captain got slowly to his feet, a frown deepening on his face. He touched the cabin hesitantly, as if afraid it would melt away like smoke. When it didn't, he pressed a hand to it hard, then picked his way carefully down the steps.

"Hello?" Linebeck called out cautiously.

There was no answer but the soft creak of timbers. The sea charts pinned to the wall seemed dull and lifeless. Linebeck crept over to the bunk room and peered in. It was empty, but the two beds were rumpled as if they had been slept in recently. The dark circles under the captain's eyes deepened, and he could almost feel his face grow more gaunt.

The sound of the waves changed. Linebeck's head jerked up, and he raced to a porthole. There was another ship out there, larger, with pirate sails. He could see figures gathered on her deck, probably talking. There was a flash of yellow hair, and he felt sick. Then Link appeared at the railing.

The sea captain's face lit up and he pounded on the glass and waved as wildly as he could through the little window. Link's eyes zoomed in on him, and the boy grinned and waved his arms back. Linebeck let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

Then Tetra and her crew appeared behind Link. Tetra pointed meaningfully at the S.S. Linebeck and said something angrily. One of the big pirates looked doubtful as he replied. Tetra stomped her foot and shook her head. Link was ignoring them, still leaning over the rail looking down at the smaller ship. He pulled out the Phantom Hourglass and waved it at Linebeck, who grinned and nodded.

As he was waving, Link lost his grip. Fear crossed his face as he reeled back and forth. Linebeck caught his breath. Just as the boy looked like he would fall overboard, Tetra's face appeared behind him, and she hauled him sharply back on the deck. She hit him over the head and started scolding him. The young hero sat up, dazed. She turned and nodded to Linebeck before dragging the boy away from the railing. As Linebeck watched, Link looked back and waved one last time before he passed out of sight.

Linebeck slowly stepped back from the porthole. He turned to stare at his empty ship. After a minute he quietly walked over to take the wheel. He ran his hands over the smooth wood, then looked back. Tetra's ship was just disappearing from the porthole. He turned back sharply, started up the engine, and spun the wheel.

The S. S. Linebeck made a wide loop around the Great Sea. Linebeck remained at the helm and sped forward through the water. At one point, a small squid monster surfaced. It rammed the ship.

"Just a scratch, right?" the sailor called encouragingly, then bit his tongue. There was no answer, and no one fired the cannon. He had never set it up so he could fire from inside the cabin. Linebeck turned the wheel and fled.

As the sun set, the S.S. Linebeck docked at a small island. She was the only ship in the harbor, which was exactly what Linebeck wanted. He made a beeline for the bar.

An hour later, Linebeck was leaning over a table in the corner. His left hand was curled around a glass. The was not the first, but the barman had taken away the others, so the captain wasn't sure what number he was on. His right hand was carefully stacking up pretzels on the table. He stared at the pile morosely, then yanked the bottom one out. The others scattered across the table and onto the floor. He took another drink and poked at them, then began stacking again.

"Alone again, I see," came a bitter-edged voice from behind him. "Just as you wanted."

Linebeck turned slightly as Jolene claimed the chair beside him. "Don't really want it," he muttered, pushing his glass around.

"I saw your boy in green go off with his own she-pirate. I imagine he went with the better option. You can understand the desire to cling to the strongest sailor to be found, I know." Jolene's lips curled back at him.

" 'S not about strong," Linebeck mumbled. "He's got stuff to do."

"And you?" the woman asked accusingly.

"Nothing," the sea captain sighed. He reached for his glass to empty it, but Jolene's hand shot out first, and it went crashing into the far wall. Linebeck looked after it, then lowered his chin to his arm.

"Now you cannot run, and no one will fight for you if you hide," Jolene growled. "Explain yourself! Answer for how you've wronged me!"

Linebeck looked up as if expecting to be struck. "...Sorry."

"I don't want sorry!" Jolene roared, startling the bartender, who pretended to polish a glass. "Your apology means nothing! I need to know WHY!"

Linebeck flinched. "It wasn't working out, us traveling together. You know that."

"I know that two people in close quarters are bound to disagree! And that if you were a real man, you would have made some attempt at reason, rather than stealing my treasure and running!"

The sea man sat still for a moment, then reached into his jacket and pulled out a black stone that shone brilliantly in the light. He placed it between them. "Do you want it back?" he asked quietly, his eyes glued to the shimmering light reflected in it.

The she-pirate's eyes changed as she gazed down at the stone. She ran her fingers along it with a gentleness she rarely exhibited. Then she snarled and pulled away. "No! I want to know why you ran off with it. Tell me, now! Did I mean nothing to you!?"

Linebeck reached for his drink, but it was gone. He swallowed nervously. "I couldn't tell you," he mumbled. "You always get so mad... I was scared. It's not that you meant nothing. I wouldn't've taken this if I thought that... But every time we met another ship, you pulled out your sword and attacked, and I couldn't, and didn't want to, and it bothered me, and you're scary when you're fighting, or when you're mad, so I couldn't say anything, and you wouldn't want to hear it... You wouldn't understand..."

"Did you even TRY!?" thundered Jolene. "NO! I would have had the greatest respect for you if you had spoken of concerns about what I did! If you confronted me with even the least bit of a spine! I might have even changed for you, simply because it was YOU, and you KNOW how I feel – felt! But you chose to slither out in the night like the villain you are! It makes me sick that you claim to ally yourself with righteousness. Your fear makes you weak and treacherous, Linebeck!"

The sailor had shrunk back from her impassioned speech.

"Do you know how worthless you are!?" the she-pirate hissed.

"Yes," whimpered Linebeck, his head dropping to his hands.

"Then stop it!" Jolene snarled. "It does not become you! And we both know that you are better than that!"

Linebeck looked up miserably. Jolene slammed her fist down between them. She looked as though she might attack him. He gulped, lurched forward a bit, looked around desperately, then dove to open a nearby window. He retched and vomited. Jolene's nose wrinkled up in disgust as it happened twice more, and the man continued to heave after that, but nothing more came up.

At last he pulled his head back in, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He returned shakily to his seat.

"Are you quite finished?" Jolene asked tightly. Linebeck opened his mouth, then shut it quickly and merely nodded, looking up at her cautiously. She stared down at him forbiddingly for a long moment. When she didn't strike out, Linebeck allowed himself to gradually straighten up.

"Tell me how it is that you can act so beaten down, so utterly defeated, and yet the spark of passion still lights your eyes," Jolene demanded roughly.

"Dunno," the sea captain shrugged. "It sure doesn't have anything driving it. I guess it won't last long."

The woman beside him snarled, enraged. "Then you know what you have to do! Go find a dream to chase, and stop being so dependent on others to be strong for you!"

"I... guess," Linebeck faltered.

"Hmph." Jolene stood, kicking over her chair in the process. "In any case, what you do is no longer any of my concern. You're not worth following." She turned to leave.

"Hey. Jolene." The man's voice had steadied, but was still quiet. She turned back to find him holding out the stone he had taken from her, and looking like he'd bitten his tongue. "It's yours... You should have it back. I... never should have done what I did."

The she-pirate's eyes hardened. "Keep it. It's lost its appeal, and has no value to anyone." She turned away again.

"Then... will you come with me?"

Jolene stopped and turned back to the trembling voice one last time. Linebeck had stood up, and the hand that held the stone had dropped. He hesitantly raised his open hand to her, looking into her fathomless eyes.

Surprise, longing, and confusion passed across Jolene's face, but in a moment her defenses had returned. "No," she spat, shaking with fury. "I can't believe you dare to ask that, or that you are really so much of a fool. Get out, Linebeck. Stop being a spineless coward. I thought I had sailed with a man I could admire, but instead I only found a worm. I won't sail with someone like that again." She turned away.

"I'm – I wouldn't – I mean, I'll try not to..."

"Prove it," Jolene snapped. Then her voice lowered. "...Until then, keep my stone. Perhaps I'll seek it out again some day."

"I'll... be ready," Linebeck promised quietly.

Jolene stopped, wavered, then dashed out of the bar. Linebeck looked after her for a full two minutes before he dug in his pocket, dropped two red rupees on the table, and slowly stumbled back to his ship without waiting to get his change.

The next morning, Tetra's ship had set a course to the north and was making good time. Tetra barked out orders, and her crew leapt to obey. Link stood just over the prow of his ship, staring out over the open water. Tetra had put him up in the crow's nest for a while, but found him useless as a lookout. He didn't have the lungs a good lookout needed to bellow down to the rest of the crew, and he had an annoying tendency to fall asleep in the sun.

"Oi! Link!" the captain called, stalking along the poop deck. "Make yourself useful and go clean the lanterns! They're barely usable!"

The hero of winds looked up groggily, his eyes full of the sea.

"NOW!"

Link scrambled off, falling twice on his way.

"Captain!" Nikko shouted down from his post on the mast. "Ship coming up fast off the port bow!"

Tetra grabbed a telescope to look. A small steam ship was puffing towards them at top speed.

"...We'll see what he wants," she muttered, then turned and shouted. "Trim sails! Prepare to come about!"

"Aye-aye!" the pirates yelled, and soon the sails had been raised. The ship slowed. When they stopped, Gonzo threw down a line and a rope ladder. By the time Linebeck had tied his ship to the larger one and heaved himself up on their deck, Tetra had her entire crew behind her. Link appeared in the cabin doorway, and grinned.

"Well?" Tetra asked. "What's so important that you couldn't have just sent a letter?"

"You're out looking for enough land to build a kingdom, right?" Linebeck asked. The circles under his eyes were darker than Link remembered, and the lines in his face seemed deeper, but his jaw was set with determination.

"Not just any land. It has to be a certain place. But yeah, why? What's that got to do with you?"

"Well..." Linebeck hesitated, then his words tumbled out in a rush. "I want to help look for it. You'll find it faster with two ships than one!"

Tetra raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Why?"

"Why?" Linebeck repeated, drawing himself up haughtily. "I want to help! For the sake of goodness and adventure! Why shouldn't I help anyone?"

"Hm..." Tetra looked him up and down. "Every speck of treasure we find there is mine. You don't get a cut of it."

Linebeck's eyes popped. "No cut of the treasure!? That's -! I'm not..."

"I didn't ask for your help," Tetra cut him off. "You came to me. Take it or leave it."

Linebeck frowned. "That's awfully stingy... But I keep what I find on the way!"

"I don't know if I like the sound of that... You're not really honest enough to be trusted with an allowance like that," Tetra informed him.

"Well, there, you can help me." The older man smirked. "See, I recently lost my treasure dog... You've got quite an impressive crew here. Could you spare one to help me out onboard... and of course, keep me on track and on the straight an narrow? Just a small one, of course... One who has a good idea of what we're looking for."

The captains regarded each other carefully.

"Nikko, how about it?" Tetra asked, her eyes never leaving Linebeck's.

"Who?" exclaimed Nikko. "Not me! I'll swab the decks for a year if you don't make me go!"

Linebeck grinned. "Well since you obviously have an eager new swabbie here, I wonder if I might borrow your old one for a while."

"Link? He's... well, he's kind of lazy, really."

The sea captain's grin turned wolfish. "Oh no, not on my ship, he's not."

"And... I might need him," Tetra confessed reluctantly.

"Of course we'd keep in touch through letters and the like," said Linebeck, waving his hand breezily.

"I don't know," the princess said doubtfully. "What do you think, Link?"

"Could we come back to see Tetra sometimes?" the boy asked, tilting his head to Linebeck worriedly.

"Sure, every month or something like that, if you want," agreed Linebeck. "More if we need to, I suppose."

"Well... I guess that would be okay," Tetra said a bit reluctantly. "It's not like we can't manage without him or anything."

Link nodded solemnly to her, then looked up at Linebeck again.

"...That okay with you, kid?" Linebeck's voice was just a hair quieter than before, and there was a tinge of uncertainty in his eye.

Link nodded eagerly. "Sure!"

"Ha! Of course it is!" Linebeck slapped Link on the back, nearly knocking him over. "Well then, get on board! Let's go! Lots to do, plenty of treasure to find – and land, of course, lots of land," he said hurriedly, seeing Tetra's warning glare.

"Where are you headed?" Tetra asked, leaning over the rail as the two climbed down the ladder.

"West, I think," Linebeck said with a shrug.

"We've been west already, there's nothing new there."

"Well east, then."

"East is all craggy mountains and monsters. Not worth it."

Linebeck sighed in exasperation. "Look, we'll go somewhere, okay? You're going north, so clearly there's no point in going that way, too! If this place you're looking for exists, it won't have opened up to just anyone. We'll send a letter."

"Okay," Tetra replied doubtfully. "Just... be careful, Link."

Link nodded brightly, smiling and waving to Tetra. Linebeck untied the rope, and the smaller ship puffed off.

"Are you sure that's okay, Miss Tetra?" asked Gonzo, from behind her.

"Yeah... it'll be fine," Tetra decided, nodding and turning back to her crew. "...What are you all still standing around for!? This ship won't sail itself!"

"Yes, Miss Tetra!"

"Sorry, ma'am!"

"We were just..."

"NOW!"

"Aah! Sorry!"

...

I know it's been a long time coming! Finally, a conclusion! I'm not great with endings, but it'll do. Room for a sequel? Definitely. Will one be coming? Most likely not. But you never know.

I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
